Konoha's team fox
by LioPyro7890
Summary: Naruto is attacked on his 8th birthday, is taken in by an old man and given a place to live among two other 8 year old's a girl and boy. please review my story sought of OC oriented but trying to make it more Naruto oriented. (A/N No flames please) (Discontinued) possible rewrite. I DO NOT OWN image. I have a Poll up on Account
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's team fox

**First Fanfic hope you guys enjoy it as much as i liked righting this chapter or more. please give reviews**

Rozu Ransu(rose, lance), Akiyo Tamashi(white world, soul)

Chapter: prologue

October 10:

Splash!, an 8yr old boy is running through a puddle down an alley way to get away from his pursuers. Splash!

'shit there right on my tail' thought the little boy with golden yellow hair and blue eyes, as he round a corner and ran straight into a dead end bumping his head on the wall in front of him. He then promptly fell on his ass with his pursuers right behind him preparing to strike him. One of the pursuers walked forward to grab the little boy but stopped short just of touching him because he sensed a presense behind the group of pursuers, he turned his head like a robot to look behind him to find an oldman behind the group facing them with his eye's closed, with a walking stick in hand and two kids behind both his legs. One of the kids a girl had dark purple hair that went to the bottom of her neck and amethyst colored eyes which seemed to glow in the dark, while the other child a boy that has silver, spikey hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey oldman, want a piece of the demon spawn to" questioned a civillian arrogantly.

"no I am just here to stop you from hurting the boy" replied the oldman in a friendly voice.

"sorry but the demon spawn deserves what he gets"said another civillian.

"yeah!"yelled the other mobbers in answer.

"well I was hoping in to myself that I woundn't have to result to violence" replied the oldman stoically to himself he then began to walk toward the mob of people he grabbed near the top of his walking stick and as soon as he was in range he struck at the closest person, and whacked him on the head hard enough to knock him out he then moved to the next person until they were all knocked out. After they were all put unconsious he then walked over to the little boy with golden yellow hair and picks him up and puts him on his shoulder then he promptly turns around and starts to walk out the alley with groaning people behind.

"come children time to go home" said the old man happily.

"Hai grandpa" said the little purple haired girl.

"hai oldman" said the silver haired boy lazily.

**15 minutes later**

They arrived at a two-storey building which is there house (on top floor) and a candy/book store (bottom floor) as they walked to the building the street is quiet they then came up to the front door which Yamamoto then opened with a bust of chakra the stairs were to there left they went up them to one of the bedrooms the old man then walked into the bedrrom on the right and he gently placed the little blonde boy on his shoulders on the bed. After he placed the boy the oldman then stood up straight and turned around.

"you two are to go to bed now, ok" says the oldman kindly.

"ok grandpa" replies the little girl walking out the door across the hallway and into the bedroom on the otherside.

"Ah but I don't even feel tired yet, oldman" replies the little boy arguably to the oldman.

"well if you want to get up to train early in the morning full of energy to also greet our young guest here then tou should go to bed now" answers back the oldman to the little boy.

"Ok" says the little boy he then left the room to the same place as the red head to sleep.

"ok now to go see my old friend Hiruzen" says the oldman quietly to himself as he leaves the room, down the stairs, out the front door, walk down the street to the hokage tower it was nice and quiet out. When he arrives at the hokaage tower he walks through the front door then up the steps to then walk up to the hokages office where two ANBU guards were stationed on the left an dright of the door they then promptly stepped inhis way.

"what do you want with the lord third, civilian'' says in a monotone of voice the ANBU on the left.

"I need to talk to him about the village's jinchuriki'' replies the oldman now that got the ANBU's attention.

"ah fine tell Hiruzen that it's yamamoto" says yamamoto impatiently, the ANBU on the left nods to the ANBU on the right and the ANBU vanishes a few minutes later the ANBU reappears and nods his head. The ANBU allows yamamoto to see the third hokage he walks into the office.

"So what can I do for you old friend?" asks Hiruzen.

"I found the villagers attacking Naruto-kun again earlier" yamamoto replies to Hiruzen's question.

"What!,those damn villagers again why can't they get over there grief" says Hiruzen angrily to himself.

"Well I'll be taking the boy in for the he needs for the training he needs to survive in this world, ok" asks yamamoto.

"As long as he stays at the academy to have some friends when he leaves, deal" says Hiruzen

"Can I have my two pupils start at the academy, deal" yamamoto agrees then turning around and leaving the room.

"why did you do this to you own son Minato" asks Hiruzen quietly to himself as he looks to the wall and gazes at a picture of an older figure of Naruto without whiskers.

**Back at the house after yamamoto left:**

"So what do you think of the new guy?" asks Akiyo as he lays in his bed from one side of the room.

"I think he would fit in considering the life we and he have had so far,he's cute too" answers Rozu to Akiyo's question.

"so you think the oldman will let us up our physical training" Akiyo questions.

"how should I know"answers back Rozu.

"well he's your grandpa" answers back as he turns his head to look at her, she also turns her head to look at him.

"he's your to" says Rozu softly.

"heh, I guess so, huh" says Akiyo happily looking at the roof longingly as he drifts off to the dream world.

"yeah so lets train hard tomorrow so we get stronger and stronger" says Rozu quietly to herself as know one can hear her but the ears of a sleeping boy.

**Next morning 5:30am**

Wakey, wakey time for breakfast" says a happy yamamoto as he knocks on the door to Akiyo's and Rozu's room. On the otherside of the door Akiyo and Rozu are just waking up.

"ah will the oldman ever stop waking us up at this time"says Akiyo groggily

"yeah, I know what you mean im still so tired"says an also groggy Rozu as she sits up to stretch her upper body in bed to show she is wearing a t-shirt.

"yeah, come on lets get dressed already" replies Akiyo as he also sits up stretching showing that he's not wearing a t-shirt only black boxers he then promptly jumps out of his bed and starts to get dressed for the day, which was made up of a dark long sleeve t-shirt under a sleeve-less orange jacket with a hood and black ANBU style pants.

While Akiyo was getting dressed Rozu also got out of bed and put on a dark purple long sleeve shirt under a black hooded jacket with black ANBU style pants like Akiyo is wearing.

"so what do you think we will be doing today Rozu-san" asks Akiyo as he is waiting for Rozu to get dressed.

"I don't either it's Taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, theory or it's stealth practice" replies Rozu as she finishes getting dressed.

"so let's go eat breakfast, ok" says Akiyo as he leaves the room.

"yeah, yeah" replies Rozu as he also leaves the room.

As Akiyo and Rozu enter the kitchen the see the blonde haired kid they saved the night before eating some of there cereal, he looks up as they come down

"who are you people"asks the blonde haired boy nicely to them.

"I'm Akiyo Tamashi this here is Rozu Ransu"says Akiyo first pointing to himself then to Rozu

"who are you" asks Rozu

"I'm Naruto uzumaki and I'm going to become the hokage someday!" says Naruto happily.

'_he's wearing a mask to hide all his sadness' _thought Akiyo and Akahana thought. Akiyo goes to the cupboard to grab a bowl

"hey can you grab me one to please" asks Rozu, Akiyo then also grabs another bowl, spoon with the cereal and milk on them on the table and sits in one of the six chairs around the table, passing a bowl over to Akahana he put some cereal in his bowl with milk then digs in Rozu does the same. As they were eating breakfast Yamamoto comes from outside and sits at the table waiting patiently.

After they ate there breakfast they sat at the table enjoying eack others company as Naruto was about to say something Yamamoto spaeaks up.

"i have made a two decisions"he says all three of them pirk up at this.

"one, you are to stay here from now on" states Yamamoto as he points at Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu perk up at this then smile.

"also you two are going to start going to the academy"says Yamamoto pointing at Akiyo and Rozu who freeze up.

"w-what! Why do we have to go to the academy asks Akiyo as Rozu nods her head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's team fox

Rozu Ransu (rose lance), Akiyo Tamashi (white world, Tamashi)

I don't own Naruto or anything but my Oc's and personal Techniques in the future.

Chapter 2:

The ninja academy

Previously on team fox:

I have decided it is time for you too to start at the academy "said Yamamoto.

"W-what! Why do we have to start at the academy?" says Akiyo as Rozu nods her head in agreement.

Start:

"I don't care you, two are starting the academy today, and are to be in Naruto's class" says Yamamoto not at all concerned about them squabbling.

"You mean the class with all the clan heirs right?" asks Rozu, Yamamoto nods his head in agreement to her question.

"Ok so we go to the academy and pass then what" asks Akiyo.

"Then you will be put on Naruto's team, when you three graduate, do missions hopefully" replies Yamamoto. "Ok so get your stuff then off to the academy" says Yamamoto after a tense few minutes of silence. Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto got out of there chairs and went up the stairs, as Naruto was going up the stairs he realized something.

"Wait, all my stuff is out at my apartment?" says Naruto to all three of them in the room.

"We'll pick it up on the way" replies Akiyo

"Ok" says Naruto as he continues to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, why are you coming up the stairs" ask Rozu as they stop at the top of the stairs.

"Um I need new clothes to put on," Naruto says.

"Alright you can borrow some of my clothes" Akiyo says to Naruto as they go into the bedroom

While this was going on Yamamoto was sitting at the table smiling to him-self.

'These three are going to go far in the Ninja world' Yamamoto thought to himself. As after three minutes of waiting the three of them came down in their gear, (in Naruto's case new clothes) which involved, Akiyo having two combat knives with rings on the hilt and a black sheathe. Rozu has a Ninjato, which went across the middle of her back so she can grab the hilt with her right, the sheathe is a dark blue. Naruto was wearing the same clothes as Akiyo, which involved a black long-sleeved shirt, an orange jacket with hood and black shorts.

"WO, WO, WO what do you think you guys are doing taking those to the academy" asks Yamamoto.

"Well you said to get our gear," says Akiyo slightly irritated

"Yeah so we got our gear like you said," Rozu said while beginning to take off her Ninjato from her back, having known her grandfather all her life she knows when he wants something done without him to actually saying it. When Akiyo notices Rozu taking off her Ninjato, he sighs then also takes off his two combat knives and places them on the table sitting next to the three of them.

"Ugh, get going I need you at the academy, you're already running late as it is" says Yamamoto after a while of just standing there, he then hands two forms too Akiyo and Rozu who just accept the two forms understanding what there for.

"Fine let's get going to the academy "said Akiyo "oh any else you want us to do while we're out?" He asks to Yamamoto who just shakes his head.

"Ok lets go then go," says Akiyo as he walks out the front door and into the Konoha's street quickly followed by Rozu and Naruto.

2 minutes later in front of the Academy

"So this is the academy huh," asks Akiyo already knowing the answer to Naruto as Rozu stands next to Akiyo they stand in front of the academy.

"Yep big place huh" Naruto says as he walks to the front door of the building and walks in closely followed by the other two children. As they walk down they corridor for two minutes they then reach a door that Naruto stops at he knocks hears a 'come in' he then opens the door. When he walks he see's the class looking at him and his two new friends.

Shikamaru a pineapple haired 8-year old lifts his head up to see who walked into the classroom, to his surprise see's Naruto and two other kids who also walked in, after he looked the two new kids and Naruto new clothes, promptly went back to sleep.

Choji who was eating some chips, he also sits right next to Shikamaru, is slightly surprised to see Naruto walk into class with two other kids.

Ino who is sitting near Sasuke like the fangirl she is, couldn't careless that Naruto walked into the classroom with two other kids, but when she saw the girl had dark purple hair she grew jealous of the girls figure, then angry that there was another girl to compete for her affection of Sasuke.

Kiba who was talking to Akamaru at the time that Naruto entered looked up when the door opened with Naruto and two other kid, one had whitish hair, spiky all over like Naruto's and dark blue-eyes while the other had purple hair that went to the bottom of her neck and amethyst coloured eyes, got worried after Akamaru sniffed the air then he yipped in surprise when smelt the two strangers.

"What's wrong boy?"whisper Kiba to Akamaru

"They two people that are with Naruto smell powerful, nearly half as powerful as Iruka" answers Akamaru to Kiba.

"Alright so there powerful, well we'll watch out for them in the future, ok boy" Kiba says, Akamaru nods his head in agreement.

Hinata is surprised that Naruto turned up with two other kids, she was wondering who they were, especially the purple-haired girl who she saw was standing more near the other boy which made her sigh in relief that she didn't have another challenges to get Naruto-kuns affections other than Sakura.

Shino just looked at it neutrally as his bugs were buzzing more than normal with Naruto and the two children's entrance.

Sakura thought the same as Ino in that she saw the purple haired girl as a romantic challenge for Sasuke's affections.

Sasuke couldn't care at all, who the dobe brought into the classroom.

"So who are these two civilians Naruto, you know you can't bring civilians to class" asks Iruka as he is standing in front of the board. Akiyo walks up to him and hands him the form Yamamoto gave him. Iruka reads the form and has a surprised look on his face.

"Ok so class we have two new classmates called-" says Iruka before being cut off by the boy with the white hair.

"My name is Akiyo and the girl over here is Rozu, you guys already know Naruto" Akiyo butts in.

"Ok so Akiyo you go sit next to Shino, Rozu next to Hinata and Naruto next to Kiba" Iruka says after awhile, walk to there spots they then sit in their seats Iruka then proceeds to continue his lecture.

" My name is Akiyo Tamashi, So you're the Aburame clan heir right" asks Akiyo to Shino at his nod he continues, "So how many queens do you have in your colony" asks Akiyo as he looks at Shino, Shino turns his head to look at Akiyo with a look of surprise as a Aburame can get.

"So you know about my bugs, but you are not disgusted by it" Shino asks

"No why would I be disgusted by a kekkai genkai (bloodline limit) when I have one to or will get it eventually" replies Akiyo.

"So will get a kekkai later on, ok I only have one queen" Shino says.

"Really only one queen, that's a lot of reproduction for one bug huh," Akiyo said in a joking manor.

"Well the queen has a lot of time to produce my kikachu, they also hatch at a fast rate" explains Shino to Akiyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hinata &amp; Rozu

"My name is Rozu Ransu, So since you're the only Hyuga, I take that you're the clan heir right?" asks Rozu innocently

"Y-yes t-that's right" replies Hinata to Rozu's question.

"Now that stuttering just won't do, we must increase you're confidence" says Rozu "Anyway what's the Hyuga fighting style like?" says Rozu randomly.

"W-well it involves us tapping you with our finger tips, then a release of chakra through the tips we close off your tenketsu" Hinata explains.

"Wow that's an impressive fighting style, so what about long range combat" asks Rozu.

"L-l-long range combat?" asks shyly Hinata

"Well yeah I mean if you only fight in close range how in the name of the Shinto gods &amp; goddess are you suppose to fight in long range combat, I mean what are you going to do if you fight a long range specialist," answers Rozu.

"We try not to engage in long range combat" says Hinata.

"Ok then you should increase your speed so you can then reach your opponent your opponent" says Rozu knowingly. "because if your slow then you can't hit your target, then huh" she explains to the dark blue haired girl sitting next to her.

"i guess but how do i increase my speed?" asks Hinata with a questioning look on her face.

"You can use either weights, resistant seals or gravity seals to increase your physical abilities or you could increase your speed by putting chakra into your legs, either way works although seals are better in the long run" explains Rozu to a astonished Hinata at all the information that Rozu has on this type of training.

"Ok class time for Taijutsu practice" Iruka says to the class they all groan, "So let's all get out of this stuffy classroom, shall we".

They all leave the room to arrive outside 2 &amp; half minutes later, they walk out to the field out back.

"So first up, i'll have one of the two new students either you two want to have a shot?" asks Iruka.

"i'll go first" says Rozu as she steps up to the ring in the middle field.

"Ok so i'll have Sasuke Uchiha vs Rozu Ransu in the first match" says Iruka loudly so the whole class knows who's fighting who

"Hnn, no one can beat a Uchiha" Sasuke says arrogantly getting into a offensive stance.

"Phht, so your going by the name of your clan and not your own, pathetic" Rozu replies annoyed, getting into a defensive stance.

"ready" Iruka starts, "Hajime'', and Sasuke starts off by charging in with his right fist pulled back ready to punch Rozu in the face but before he can throw his punch, Rozu lunges left diagonally into his guard, she puts her right arm back at the same time as the lunge and throws it forward into his left cheek sending him back 3.5 metres, after he got shocked at someone lunging into his guard.

Everyone was shocked at Rozu able to actually do something like that, Iruka especially since that was a perfect manoeuvre she just did, since she got in his guard and also counter attacked.

"She just hit Sasuke-kun!" screeches Sakura so loudly that everyone had to cover there ears.

"of course it's a spar your suppose to hit your opponent" replies Akiyo highly bothered by the loud screeching coming from the pink-haired banshee.

"how dare you lay a hand on me, i'm a Uchiha" Sasuke says angrily, as he got on his hands and knees then to his feet breathing heavily.

"Really your that arrogant that you think that, I can't lay a hand on you, let alone counter attack" says Rozu as she gets into a offensive stance ready for anything that Sasuke might try. Good thing she did as Sasuke charged in for a frontal assault again, when he got at arms length he jumped, he then flipped forward trying to drop kick her in the head, she jumps back dodging the kick and moves forward, as she moves forward she puts her left leg on the leg Sasuke kicked with to keep it on the ground she then bends over and punches him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Everyone was shocked that the new girl just knocked out Sasuke, shortly after the fight there was a clapping sound coming from Akiyo then to Naruto, then from the other boys, Iruka also started clapping.

"she must of cheated?'' says Sakura to Iruka as she stares at Sasuke's unconscious form.

"I'm afraid not, there wasn't any chakra involved, just pure Taijutsu skill" Iruka replies to Sakura's question.

"But no one is better than Sasuke. it must of been a lucky shot, that's it lucky shot, that all" says Sakura in a daze. Rozu started walking back to the line, to stand next to Akiyo.

"Ok next is Akiyo vs Hinata, can you two please go to the middle of the training field please" says Iruka instructing the two of them. Akiyo and Hinata start walking to the middle of the field after Sasuke was dragged off to the nurses office for treatment.

Akiyo gets into a Defensive stance while Hinata get's into a defensive stance.

"ready" starts Iruka at Hinata and Akiyo's nod. "Hajime!" yells Iruka, as Akiyo starts by zigzagging towards hinata until he is in front of hinata he then starts to rapidly jab at her front, she uses the palm of her hand to move the punches, she also moves her body side to side when she uses her palm, this goes on for a bit but then when Hinata redirect's one of Akiyo's punches she palms him in the chest, sending him back a couple of steps. after he right himself Akiyo charges from the right to try and hit her on her left side but she palms his punch, he then try's kicking her with a round house kick to her head but she ducks under it, when he lands his back is to her, realising his mistake he turns around but ends getting a dual palm to his back sending him to the ground.

"Time!" yells Iruka to Hinata and Akiyo, who starts to get up from the ground.

''Good fight" says Akiyo to Hinata as he starts to walk back to everyone else, Hinata follows returning to the line up.

"ok next is Naruto vs Kiba" Iruka says, "Hajime". After ten minutes it turns into a draw.

Then the rest of the rookie nine do there spars.

After the Academy

Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto walk back to the house/store that they left when they for the academy, completely forgetting about Naruto's apartment.

Hinata walks into her clan's compound she reports to her father about her day.

"We got two new students in our class today" says Hinata as she explains about her spar to her father.

"very good, go get some rest, before dinner" says Hiashi as he continues writing in some scroll on the table in front of him.

"hai, father" answer Hinata as she gets up and walks to he room then dropping on her bed falling asleep in seconds.

When Shino got home he took off his sandals and told his father about his day he then also went to have a short nap before dinner.

When Kiba got home he told his mother and sister about his day then went to play with Akamaru.

End chapter

Ok i need a name for the house/store that Yamamoto, Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto live in for future chapter's so please send idea's through review's or Pm's.

Please review, and give a opinion for future reference, so i can better my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha's team fox

Rozu Ransu (rose lance), Akiyo Tamashi (white world, soul) names are from Google translator same as some Techniques.

Author note:

Please review and helpful criticism is expected and liked for future reference, you'll find the abilities of Akiyo and Rozu in chapter 4. Also please give me your ideas/tips for future. From Karyu hoko no kitsune over and out.

Chapter 3: Graduation &amp; treachery

It is a sunny day in Konoha for the people living there, especially for three young soon-to-be ninja's, their names are Akiyo Tamashi, Naruto Uzumaki and Rozu Ransu. They were heading to the Academy today because it was graduation.

"So you guys ready to become ninja's?" Naruto asks Akiyo and Rozu as they head down the street for the academy.

"Yeah, I mean four years ago I thought going to the academy was going to be a super bore, but it surprisingly wasn't," answers Akiyo to Naruto's question.

"Yeah like Akiyo said I also thought that it was going to be a bore, but it actually turned it to something quiet fun" Rozu also out's in her answer.

"Well ok then let's hurry we don't want to be late" Naruto says as he begins to run with the other two following him.

Meanwhile at the house

Ding! The door opens to reveal Danzo Shimura entering the book/candy store.

"So what can I do for you today Danzo?" asks Yamamoto politely as he reads his book

"I've come to ask if the Jinchuriki is a loose cannon?" asks Danzo.

"Well you wasted your time, he isn't a loose cannon any more like he would of been four years ago'' answer Yamamoto as he puts the book down, "probably the most loose cannon is Sasuke since he'll do anything for power, if Orochimaru or anyone were to offer him power then he will go to them no matter" Yamamoto says insistently to Danzo.

"Yes I thought as much, considering what his brother did, I'm not surprised," Danzo says back. "Never the less I'm going to have one of my Root ninja's watch him" says Danzo

"Team mate or Sensei?" asks Yamamoto.

"Team mate," answers Danzo, turning around and leaving the building.

Academy

"So let's begin the Graduation test," says Iruka as he begins passing around the test sheets.

"Begin the test!" says Iruka loudly so the whole class can hear.

After 45 minutes

The test was finished; Iruka and Mizuki who arrived during the test took them outside for taijutsu tests where the academy students have to fight off Mizuki for 3 minutes. Kiba survived for all 3 minutes. Shino survived for 2 &amp; a-half minutes. Hinata survived for the 3 minutes. Akiyo survived for 3 minutes it with Rozu, Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru did it for 2 minutes, Choji did it for 2 and a half minutes, Ino barely passed a minute and a-half same with Sakura. After everyone did there spar they all had lunch.

With Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu

"So how do you think you guys did, because I think I did good enough to pass" asks Naruto to everyone as they ate there lunch.

"Naruto, your problem is the ninjutsu portion," says Akiyo

"Yeah I know I have to much chakra to actually do the bunshin, but I can do the kawarimi and henge though"

"I think I did enough to pass", says Shino as he gives some of his food to some ants on the ground.

"Same here" says Hinata without a stutter with her confidence built from hanging out with Rozu for a long time.

"Hmm, yeah I did enough, I mean they said we had to last for three minutes and some of us did that" says Kiba as he gives some food to Akamaru who yipped in reply.

"Same here Kiba so the people who lasted three minutes should pass the taijutsu test" says Akiyo to Kiba as he munches on his sandwich.

"Hmm, yeah we totally passed the Taijutsu portion," says Rozu eating some fruit, they continue to chat for a while until the lunch bell went.

"Let's get this over with" says Akiyo as he walks off to class, "Oh, Naruto remember you have to make 50 bunshin, other wise they end up dead looking, alright" Akiyo says to Naruto who nods in reply. They get to class and sit at there seats which is Shino Akiyo and Kiba in the first row and Rozu, Hinata and Naruto on the row behind them, as they wait for Iruka and Mizuki to start the test they hear Iruka call Shino out, they leave for a different room. After a wait of five minutes Shino came back to the class with a headband on and it continued until awhile later every one but Naruto and Sasuke were left.

"Sasuke Uchiha" calls Iruka, Sasuke gets out of his seat and leaves the room for his test. A few minutes later he walked out with a headband on his forehead.

"Naruto Uzumaki" calls Iruka, like Sasuke Naruto walks into the test room.

"Naruto can you please do the henge please?" asks Iruka

"Sure Iruka-sensei" answer Naruto as he transforms into Iruka then transforms back.

"Good, good now kawarimi jutsu now, while I throw a kunai at you" says Iruka as he prepares to throw a kunai.

"Ready" says Naruto as he prepares his chakra for the jutsu; Iruka throws the kunai and Naruto kawarimi out of the way.

"Ok, last is the bunshin jutsu?" says Iruka as he sits back in his chair after throwing the kunai.

"Ok, um Iruka-sensei is there a limit to how many clones I can make," asks Naruto hopefully.

"No, there isn't a limit to how many clones you can make" answer Iruka.

"Good because the least amount I can make is 50" says Naruto as he prepares to do the bunshin jutsu. "Ready when ever sensei" Naruto says

"Alright then do it Naruto," says Iruka as Naruto easily makes 52 clones, oops looks like I went over by two," says Naruto a little depressed that he didn't do 50.

"Naruto I'm happy to say that you pass the graduation exam, you are now officially a ninja of Konoha" says Iruka with a smile on his face.

"Yatta I finally passed" yells Naruto happily as he runs out of the room and into the classroom which has everyone in it waiting for the test to finish so they can go home.

"Good work Naruto you finally passed," says Akiyo to a happy Naruto who sits in his seat to wait for the class to end so he can go home.

"Ok, now everyone you have to come here in one week for team placements, now everyone time to go home," says Iruka addressing the class.

"Hai, sensei" choruses the whole class as they leave for home.

The next day

"So what do you guys plan to do for the whole week?" asks Naruto as he Akiyo and Rozu walk dawn a street in Konoha.

"Well I guess I'll train, that's really all we can do, huh" answers Akiyo to Naruto's question as Akiyo turns his head to Rozu he asks, "What about you Rozu-chan?" asks Akiyo.

"I same I guess since like you said there isn't much to do" answers Rozu. They turn down an alley to cut to the next street when they run into Mizuki.

"Oh hey I've been looking for you three," says Mizuki as he walks up to the three of them. "How would the three of you like to take an extra exam, you could get a cool sensei" asks Mizuki.

"No thanks we'll go with what we get," answers Akiyo with a bitter tone at the question.

"Oh but you'll get a technique out of it" says Mizuki, that got there attention, 'got your attention now don't I' thought Mizuki.

"Ok, so what do we have to do?" asks Rozu as she gazes at Akiyo in the corner of her eye he nods his head in agreement.

"All you have to do is take the forbidden scroll of sealing from the hokage tower" answer Mizuki to her question. At that piece of information Akiyo and Rozu's eyes open unnoticeably.

"Can we think about it?" asks Akiyo, as it dawns on him what Mizuki wants them to do.

"Sure but I want an answer by tomorrow night, ok" Answer Mizuki with his own question.

"Sure, sure we'll give you our answer by tomorrow" answers Rozu as she walks out the alley way with Akiyo and Naruto in tow.

"Ok let's go home now" says Akiyo as he turns toward there house.

"So, I think we should do it," says Naruto as they walk to their house.

"What, are you stupid or something, taking the forbidden scroll of sealing is not a test it treason" says Rozu shocked at Naruto actually thinking that they should agree to what Mizuki said.

"Well, I don't really care what you guys think but I'm telling old-man Yamamoto about what Mizuki suggested" says Akiyo putting out his opinion into the mix.

"Yeah that's a good idea actually we should tell my old man about this" says Rozu. They start jogging back to their house/candy store 5 minutes later they reach their house/candy store.

"Hey old man we need to talk to you about something, where are you?" yells Rozu as she walks into the building.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rozu-chan" answer Yamamoto.

"So what ya cooking now" asks Naruto, as he's interested in what smells nice.

"Cooking a chicken stew with rice, "answers Yamamoto as he uses a spoon to taste the stew, "hmm delicious" mutters Yamamoto to himself. "So what brought you three home early I thought you guys were going to train in one of the training grounds?" asks Yamamoto.

''Well we planned to but we ran into Mizuki he asked us if we could do something for him, we asked what, he answered the scroll of forbidden sealing as his answer" replied Akiyo to Yamamoto's question, Yamamoto's eyes widen at that little piece of information, then they closed.

"So what was your answer then" asks Yamamoto.

"We answered that we wanted to think about it," Rozu answer this time.

"Good, good that means we can prepare then" Yamamoto mutter.

"Well I was thinking that we could go along with it, then spring a trap, I mean no one actually knows our real skills" Akiyo suggests.

"Well that could work we'll get a new technique out of it and we capture a traitor" agrees Rozu.

"Hm I guess I can allow that," says Yamamoto "As long as you three agree to be care and not show to much," says Yamamoto seriously.

"Hai" choruses Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's have dinner" Yamamoto says as he goes and grabs some bowls from the cupboard and places them next to the stove so he can put the stew in the bowls.

"Come and get it," yells Yamamoto so the three of them hear it, a few minutes later they come into the kitchen to find that the bowls are all set up. After a while of eating Yamamoto spoke up.

"So what's your plan?" he asks as he puts a mouthful of stew in his mouth.

"Well it's simple really we grab the scroll" explains Akiyo first as he finishes his stew.

"Meet up with Mizuki then take him out as a team, simple" finishes Rozu in between mouthfuls of stew.

"Yes it's a good plan but what a chunin that finds out and chases after you to get the scroll back" says Yamamoto, at there questioning expressions he elaborates, "well Mizuki's probably go to tell the Hokage, he's going to send chunin to capture you and a stray chunin might come by and find you before Mizuki finds you." Explains Yamamoto in a voice of experience.

"Uh we'll burn that bridge when we get to it, ok" says Akiyo exasperated that they have to think about it so much, he put his spoon in his bowl.

"Ahh, I'm tired we have a big day tomorrow so I'll go get some sleep" Akiyo says as he gets out of his chair, and walks up to his room for some Z's.

"Ah, Akiyo's right we do have a big day tomorrow so some shut eyes good" says Rozu as she does what Akiyo did and went to bed.

"What about you, are you going to bed now" asks Yamamoto to Naruto.

"Yeah I follow shortly after I put their dishes in the sink" answers Naruto

"no, no I'll handle this you go to bed" says Yamamoto as he grabs Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto bowl and puts them in the sink.

"Ok night" mumbles Naruto as he walks off to bed for some shut eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha's team fox**

**Chapter 4**

**Traitor's capture part one**

_**Reply to Thor94: will try to make it more Naruto's perspective but first fanfic so give me a break. Also easier for me to write about my own characters than it is to write about already pre-made characters. Naruto will not have a bloodline but will have other skills.**_

**Pairings maybe, maybe not**

**AN: Here's Karyu hoko kitsune I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does but I own my OC's.**

Normal speech

'Thought'

**Summon, Biju talking. ****_Summon thought and Biju thought_**

_Technique_

**Story start! :**

**Next day, Midday**

"So what's your answer?" asks Mizuki the next day.

"Our answers yes we will do it for you, where do we meet and at what time do we meet" replies Akiyo in a serious tone of voice.

"At a cabin west of here I'll meet you there at 9:30pm, and you guys grab it at the scroll at 8:45" says Mizuki as he turns around and Shunshin. After Mizuki left, Akiyo turned to Naruto and Rozu who were both silent during the exchange.

"Ok so we grab it at 8:35 ten minutes before Mizuki said so we have more time to do what we want with it" explains Akiyo to Naruto and Rozu of the plan he made, they nod there head in agreement while chorusing 'Hai'.

"Ok now that that's over with we can have lunch right," asks Naruto, at their nods he throws his hands in the air. "Hey ichiraku ramen" yells Naruto to the sky as he runs off to his favorite ramen stand, with both Akiyo and Rozu close behind.

Ichiraku ramen stand 7 minutes later

After a short run to the Ichiraku stand the three newly graduated ninja's are hungrily eating their bowls of ramen.

"So who's going to take out Mizuki when he shows up" asks Naruto to the other two as he slurps down his ramen.

"You will Naruto" replies Rozu in an overly cheerful manner, Naruto nearly spew out his ramen at that.

"Oi, oi are you serious Rozu," asks Akiyo.

"Yes, yes I am Naruto will take out Mizuki while you and me will guard the forbidden scroll" answers Rozu as she starts gulping more ramen.

"Yeah but I have a Kekkai and you have an ability from your great, great grandparent-" starts Akiyo

"So you know that Naruto's just as good as you and me and that he also has more potential than us" finishes Rozu as she puts an empty bowl of ramen on the tabletop in front of her.

"Hey can we go home and train now?" asks Naruto as he finishes his ramen as he interrupts Akiyo and Rozu talking about the plans for tonight.

"Hm, yeah ok let's go train so wear ready for tonight" agrees Akiyo as he was waiting for Naruto to asks something like that.

"So the plan is that I handle Mizuki while you two protect the scroll incase Mizuki isn't the only traitor" asks Naruto on there way back to Yamamoto's house so everything is clear for him tonight.

"Check" replies Rozu as she starts jogging forward, "Come on guys I thought you wanted to train Naruto" she says cheekily.

"Alright then let's go, race ya" says Naruto as he rushes right past Rozu and Akiyo who started to jog when Rozu was getting cheeky. After a few minutes of jogging they arrived home, when they arrived home they went straight to the training ground underneath the house for some sparring. After they went down the stairs that led to the training ground they walked into a giant room about the size of a football stadium.

"I still can't believe that we have such a big training ground underneath our house" says Naruto looking around like he did the first time he was here four years ago.

"Yeah I know right I mean how in the nine levels of hell did we get a training ground this big under our house, seriously how in hell did this happen" Akiyo says agreeing with Naruto that this is a really big and that it's practically in possible to get a training ground this big without any one knowing.

"Well the reason that we are fortunate enough to get a training area this big is because this originally was going to be a training ground in lower levels so that a ninja can learn to fight in enclosed space's" answer Yamamoto coming down the stairs in a training garb of white and black shirt with black ANBU pants on.

"Let's begin your training for today shall we?" asks Yamamoto as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Old-man we have to trap Mizuki in his own traitorous scheme so can you go easy please'' asks Naruto as he also gets into a fighting stance followed by Akiyo and Rozu.

"No promises" says Yamamoto as he dashes to the left of the group of three and charges in with a left haymaker to Rozu who ducked under just in time to end up with a knee in the face courtesy of Yamamoto who after throwing the haymaker knew that Rozu would duck allowing him to knee her in the face. After she got her face kneed in she tried to hit Yamamoto back with a right punch but he grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder onto her back giving her a concussion.

After Yamamoto dealt with Rozu he then went after Naruto who tried and failed to fly kick him in the head as he just ducked under the kick and countered by back fisting him in the back as he passed by sending him to the ground rolling,

"Nice try but to bad, I have more experience than you so surprise attacking me won't work" Says Yamamoto encouragingly.

After a few seconds Naruto got back up and charged back at Yamamoto, just then Yamamoto ducked and Akiyo's right fist went swing over Yamamoto's head, Yamamoto left elbowed in a counter sending Akiyo skidding back, Yamamoto turns around to face, he lunges to the left suddenly to dodge Naruto's charge at his back.

"So you two are going to cooperate to try and take me down huh, good luck," says Yamamoto as he gets into his fighting stance again.

"Yep if we can't beat you one on one then we fight two or three on one'' said Naruto as he goes back into his Taijutsu stance prepared to move at a moments notice considering that the person he's fighting is kage level ex-shinobi.

**"(Hey kit use my power, this will make it easier),"** asks a deep voice in Naruto's mind.

'_No, Kyubi-san I'm not going to use your power, it's practically cheating and besides Yama-jiji is more experienced than I am it wouldn't help much'_ thought Naruto in reply.

"**(Ah, fine don't asks for it later alright)**," replies Kyubi.

'Hai, hai won't asks for because I don't need it' thought Naruto as he charged at Yamamoto with a right reverse punch, Yamamoto caught it with his left hand and was about to replied with a knee to his stomach when Akiyo came at him from behind with a roundhouse kick to his ribs which Yamamoto blocked with his right forearm when suddenly Rozu came out of no where and tried to reverse punch him in the back of the head. Yamamoto dodged using a Kawarimi with a boulder about his height, which are surrounding the area.

"Damn so close" huffed Naruto with Akiyo and Rozu nodding in agreement.

"You three have gotten better since you guys and girl forced me to use a Ninjutsu technique" says Yamamoto as he walks in front of them.

"Ah, yeah well if your using Ninjutsu then I guess we should reply with our own," replies Akiyo as he starts going threw hand seals. "Naruto Firestorm combination" says Akiyo as he lands on the tiger seal.

"Right" answers Naruto as he rapidly goes threw hand seals landing on the bird seal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire release: Great fireball technique)" yells out Akiyo as he breathes in a deep breath and exhales flames in the shape of a fireball at Yamamoto.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind release: Great breakthrough" yells out Naruto as he blows out wind to increase the power of the flames which was already half way to Yamamoto

"**Water release: hydro trumpet!**" yells out Yamamoto as he spews out a ton of water to counter the wind, fire combination. They counter each other and the attacks create steam, which covers the area.

"Bloody hell now I can't see anything!" yells out Naruto as all he see's is white in front and around him.

"Well what the hell do you expect when fire and water mix-Hmph!" screams Rozu as she trips and lands on her face.

"Hey Rozu you all right?" asks Akiyo in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," answers Rozu as she gets off the ground.

"Hey you guy have a plan" Asks Naruto as walks over too where he hear' there voices.

"Yeah, well actually no I don't since I was counting on him not using a Suiton technique to counter-," says Akiyo as Rozu interrupts him.

"Then what the hell was your plan? Exactly, thank the gods that Yama-jiji did that technique with so less chakra or we would have been sent into the wall by that true power of that technique" shouts an angry Rozu.

"It was for him to dodge it and we then go back to the Taijutsu part of this training session," says Akiyo as he stares back into the steam as it starts to lift to show them that there is no sign of Yamamoto.

"Where they hell is Yama-jiji!" yells Naruto as he looks left, right, behind and up Akiyo and Rozu did the same. "Ah fuck don't tell me he's underneath us," says a Naruto just before he's put neck deep in soil followed by Akiyo and Rozu.

"Pop! Pop! Pop! Three Yamamoto's appear out of the ground in front of the three pre-teens. "Hahahaha well that was a good try you three also surprising that you guys and girl decided to work together, considering that you three don't do that, that much." says Yamamoto as he dispels the two clones and pulls Naruto out of the ground followed by Akiyo and Rozu who looks a little displeased that she got neck deep in soil.

''So think we're ready Yama-jiji" asks Naruto as he dusts off the dirt on his jacket.

''Yes I think you three are ready to take out Mizuki tonight'' answers Yamamoto. "Rest up and get ready for tonight" he continues

"Hai'' the three of them chorus as they head up stairs for some well deserved rest, to prepare for tonight.

**8:30 atop Hokage face mountain**

"So ready" Asks Naruto as he gazes at Konoha from the top of the fourth Hokage's, wearing a black jacket plus matching pants with a Tanto on his back.

"Yeah ready let's go, Rozu" answers Akiyo as he stares down at the village with a blank look wearing a midnight black jacket with a hood with matching pants plus to sword hilts on his thighs in a easy to reach placewith no blades.

"Yeah good to go"answers Rozu as she stares at the lights down at the village, wearing a dark purple short sleeve jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, with black ANBU pants with a Ninjato across the small of her back. After her reply they disappear into the night ready to catch a traitor.

**Underneath the Hokage Tower**

Two chunin were guarding the entrance to the vault underneath the Hokage Tower when suddenly they were hit in the neck by senbon, knocking them out.

"Jeez, i can't believe that getting the scroll is this easy" asks Rozu as she puts the rest of the senbon that she had in her hand for incase she missed into her pouch.

"I know right probably because they don't think anyone would try stealing the scroll"answer Akiyo as he walks out of th eshadows of the wall casted by the light in the hallway.

"I wonder why Mizuki asked us to grab the scroll, i don't think that his skills are that bad" asks Naruto as he follows Akiyo out of the shadows walking up to the door of the vault.

"No they probably aren't, but he probably wants us to take the fall incase we fail" answers Rozu as he Akiyo and Naruto walked upto the either side of her. "Anyone nearby by Naruto"She asks.

"Don't know i'll check" he answers as he puts his hands into the ram seal as he reaches out with his chakra after a little bit he stopped. "Nope there's no one nearby" answers Naruto as he puts his hand back to his side he asks." So how the hell are we going to get into that".

"No fucking idea" replies Akiyo as he looks at Rozu. "Hey Rozu cold you-"

"No i coudn't just ram my fist into when using my kekkai, reasons are one too loud, two you know how hard it is to use my kekkai on and on and three i have know idea how thick that bloody vault door is." replied Rozu with a tick mark above her left I at having to tell her weaknesses about her kekkai.

"Ah how the hell are we supposed to get into the vault!" Naruto hells as he startsvto look through the two chunin's gear searching for anything.

"Hey Naruto what are you looking for?" ask Rozu as she looks over at Naruto.

"AH ha thought so, they have a key to the vault". Says Naruto happily as he quickly walk upto the vault door which stood nearly three times the size of him, s he starts looking for a keyhole to put the key he found in it. "Come on help he find the keyhole" asks Naruto hurrily as he keeps searching for it. Akiyo and Rozu hurried to help look for it after a little bit Rozu finds.

"Here Naruto!, found the keyhole" exasperated Rozu exclaims as she points at a hole in the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**And end cliffhanger no jutsu**

**this will be short so please review please what more reviews for my chapters. criticism wanted will help in the betterment of my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha's Team fox**

**Chapter 5**

**Traitors capture part 2 **

**AN: hope for more reviews in the future I know that the last chapter had Akiyo and Rozu, Mary sue but I try to have it more of Naruto's perspective.**

Normal speech

'_Thought_'

**Summon, Biju talking**. _**Summon thought and Biju thought**_

Technique

Time to start the story:

"Ok so let's put this key in that hole then, grab the scroll, run like hell then, that about it" says Naruto encouragingly as he puts the key in the keyhole he twists the key and he hears a click, feeling that they agreed he walks into the vault with Akiyo and Rozu following behind.

"Now, then where's that scroll hiding" Naruto says whispering as he looks around the vault looking for the scroll.

"Well I think it would likely be hiding in the hardest place to find probably," says Akiyo quietly as he looks at the walls to see if there's anything to find.

"Found it!" yells Rozu as she points at a large scroll on a pedestal.

"How the hell did we not see that?" says Naruto shocked that him and Akiyo didn't notice a scroll or the pedestal in the middle of the room. "So we got it let's go or we'll be late" says Naruto as he starts to walk out the vault, with Akiyo and Rozu quickly following behind him.

After a few minutes they reached the cabin with plenty of time to spare.

"So let's see what we got here," says Naruto as he unrolls the scroll to see inside it.

"Bunshin Daibakuha?" asks Naruto as he reads the information on it with Akiyo looking over his right shoulder, while Rozu looks over his left; Naruto reads the technique out loud.

"Bunshin Daibakuha no The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, which allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. Using multiple tricks and diversionary tactics to disguise the nature of the clone can make this technique more likely to be effective" Explains Naruto reading from the scroll.

"Ok, we so have to learn this technique," says Rozu with a glint in her eyes, as she looks for the Hand seals used for it.

"Yeah I know what you mean, this technique is awesome" says Akiyo as he looks around the clearing. "Hey Rozu copy the technique down for later. Also check what the last technique put in the scroll is" says Akiyo as he continues to look around for anything suspicious. "Hey wasn't Mizuki supposed to be hear by now" Akiyo asks as he looks at Naruto, seeing him nod he continues. "Naruto activate your sensory ability would you"

"Yeah sure" replies Naruto as he opens up all his senses to see if anyone is around. "Ah guys we got a problem".

"What's the problem Naruto?" asks Rozu as she looks up from the scroll after finally finding the hand seal for the Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu and just about to see what the last technique in the scroll is.

"Well, it seems Iruka is coming this way as we speak," says Naruto as he walks over to the scroll and is about to wrap it up when Rozu suddenly grabs and walks off to the side.

"What are you doing Rozu" asks Akiyo as he stares at Naruto who shrugs his shoulders, as he walks over to Rozu and looks down at what Rozu is looking at.

"Is that a seal?" asks Akiyo as he looks at the final technique put into the scroll.

"I don't know, you and Naruto are the seal experts," says Rozu as she stares at the seal on the scroll. "What the hell is this supposed to do" Rozu continues as she looks at Akiyo for an explanation.

"I-I think it's a key for something, but I don't know what for. Not yet anyway " mutters Akiyo as he grabs a scroll out of his pouch on his hip and moves Rozu aside.

"Hey-" begins Rozu as she looks at his eyes seeing an expression she hasn't seen in a long time. Curiosity. Akiyo rolled out his scroll and put it on the ground. Flipping through hand seals with ease. "Fuinjutsu: copy, seal of a sealist" mutters Akiyo as he charges chakra into his right hand, placing it onto the seal key he then lifts up his hand to show a hand sized version of the seal fit into the palm of his hand he then places, his hand onto the scroll he got out of his pouch. "Fuinjutsu: placement, Kai" he mutters as he release the seal onto the scroll.

"That was pretty cool," says Rozu after a little bit.

"Guys, Iruka's here" says Naruto, Akiyo quickly closes his scroll and puts it into his pouch, while Rozu closes the scroll of sealing and throws it over to Naruto who then quickly onto his back all in the span of a couple of seconds.

"Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu! What the hell were you three thinking in stealing the Forbidden scroll?" Yelled Iruka as he lands in front of the Naruto who is in front of the cabin with Akiyo and Rozu off to the side.

"Well you see Iruka-sensei, ah Mizuki-sensei said that if we took this scroll that we would become chunin" explains Naruto, 'better to tell him a white lie than tell him the actual truth' thought Naruto, as he reaches out with his senses to see if Mizuki's anywhere close by, not sensing Mizuki he turns off his sensory ability and looks at Iruka as he thinks about what he said.

'What then that means Mizuki's a traitor, fuck Mizuki's going to show up soon then, I have to get the three of them out of here, before Mizuki shows up' thought Iruka as he closes his eyes in concentration.

Whiz-whiz, opening his eyes in alarm he rushes towards Naruto and throws him to the side just before a barrage of Kunai hit him, sending him threw the wall of the cabin.

"Ha, see's Iruka cares more about the demon brat then he does himself," says a voice that Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu recognize.

"Mizuki! I'm going to kill you!" yells Naruto in rage as he charges at Mizuki, jumping up and pulls his right hand back into a fist and throws it forward in a reverse punch straight at Mizuki's head, Mizuki just front kicks Naruto in the stomach before he can hit him, sending Naruto to the forest floor.

"Well aren't you just all bark and no bite" says Mizuki with a psychotic grin on his face, two people appear right next to Mizuki with smirks on there faces, with the top of there faces covered by hoods. "Prepare to die, Naruto!" Mizuki says as he grabs a Fuma shuriken on his back and throws it at Naruto who is sill on his back on the ground.

**Hokage tower just as Iruka appears:**

'So it seems Iruka is the one who found them' thought Hiruzen as he gazes threw his crystal ball as he watches Iruka ask why Naruto why the three of them did what they did, and how Naruto explains about Mizuki telling them where the forbidden scroll was and what they were told by Mizuki. Then Iruka saves Naruto life by throwing him out of the way of a barrage of kunai; there fore he got hit instead. When the two other people appear he contemplates what to do, he decides on calling one of his ANBU out.

"Cat" says Hiruzen and a cat masked ANBU person appears.

"Yes Hokage-sama" replies the ANBU in a monotone but respectful tone of voice.

"Come here and watch these preceding's with me," orders Hiruzen with the cat masked ANBU standing up and walking over to look into the crystal ball. "Take a seat". He does it obediently.

"So what am I looking at Hokage-sama?" asks the cat masked ANBU at seeing Mizuki throwing the Fuma shuriken and with Rozu blocking it with her forearms.

"We, are watching your future team work at taking out a traitor," explains Hiruzen.

"But I'm in ANBU, Hokage-sama-" says the cat masked man

"Not from tonight onwards, I'm afraid your skills will help these three prosper," says Hiruzen. "Now then let's see how these three fair," he continues to stare into the crystal ball.

**With Naruto &amp; Co.**

A 'clang!' is heard as Rozu leapt in front of the Fuma shuriken and blocks it with her forearms from touching Naruto.

"How the hell did you block that?" says Mizuki in shock that someone actually blocked a Fuma shuriken with his or her forearms.

"Well that's a funny thing actually, since it's my Kekkai-" starts Rozu before being interrupted by Mizuki.

"Kekkai, you don't have a Kekkai, that's impossible," Mizuki says as he prepares to throw his second Fuma shuriken.

"Yes I do have a Kekkai thank you very much I jus don't use it since I don't like how I look after a activate it" says Rozu a little annoyed that she was interrupted.

"Eh, I don't care if you have a Kekkai Genkai (bloodline limit) then block this," says Mizuki as he throws his last Fuma shuriken at Rozu.

"Ah, oh well Koton: arms (Steel release: arms)" says Rozu as her arms darken to show the activation of her Kekkai as she then punches the flying Fuma shuriken, parriing it into a nearby tree. "That all" she draws out. "Because, I got plenty more from where that came from". She then dashes at Mizuki before-

"Rozu heal Iruka-sensei!" yells Akiyo as he goes over to stand by Naruto who got up a bit ago after analyzing the three up in the trees.

"What, but I want to hit Mizuki until he's unconscious" replies a pouting Rozu who stops her charge and jumps back next to Akiyo and Naruto.

"Well, I'll do it for you, me or Naruto don't know any medic ninjutsu. So that means that only you can heal Iruka-sensei," explains Naruto as he stares angrily up at Mizuki, for what he did.

"Fine but I get one of them alright, after I heal Iruka-sensei," says Rozu as she dashes toward the cabin.

"Yeah, yeah" replies Naruto as he grabs the hilt of the tanto on his back and draws it out. Akiyo grabs the hilts in his pouch out and holds them in his hands ready for anything.

"So then let's get started" says Mizuki as he jumps to the forest floor 5 meters from the two kids with the two hooded figures right behind him.

"Yes, let's" replies Akiyo as he dashing from the right side and then kicking one of the hooded figures in the chest before he or she can react. Sending he or her tumbling backwards with his or hers hood falling off revealing a female person with a sound note on her hi-ate.

"A sound note hehehe, new village I take it since I haven't heard of it before. Since I take pride in knowing the hi-ate of all hidden villages across the elemental nations" says Akiyo with a serious look on his face.

"It's called Otogakure kid, and you're out matched," says the oto-nin arrogantly as she gets into a fighting stance, followed by Akiyo who puts his hilts into his pouch.

"Can I know the name of the person that I'm about to beat into the ground?" asks Akiyo as he tightens his stance ready for anything.

"A little arrogant aren't you" says the oto-nin as she also tightens her stance. "Names Naoko and can I please have the name of the person I'm about to kill"

"Thank you, but, confident yes, arrogant no and the names Akiyo" replies Akiyo as he dashes straight towards Naoko and throws a right haymaker straight to her face, she blocks with her left hand and replies by sending a palm thrust to his chest knocking Akiyo back rolling, he quickly goes into a crouch, he speeds through some hand seals and ends on tiger.

"Katon: fire stream he blows out a large stream of fire at Naoko who does a seal less Kawarimi with a log nearby, ending up behind a tree, there by dodging the fire technique.

"Damn that was close," she says quietly as she breathes out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"What was close?" says a voice right above her; she looks up in shock to see Akiyo above her with his hands in the tiger seal again, breathing in.

"Katon: Great fireball says Akiyo as he breathes out a fireball at Naoko point blank making her burst aflame, killing her.

"Well there goes any information on this new hidden village, I hope Naruto keeps the those other two alive long enough that we can interrogate them" says Akiyo as he prepares to tree hop over too Naruto, Rozu and Iruka when- **BOOM!** "What the hell was that?" mutters Akiyo as he hops over to his friends.

**Naruto vs. Mizuki and ninja? Few minutes earlier**

"So you turned traitor, huh Mizuki-teme," says an angry Naruto as he stares hard at Mizuki and the hooded figure next to him, he gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh so the dead-last (Naruto, Akiyo, Rozu and Yamamoto decided to hide Naruto's true Abilities incase there was any traitors around) thinks he can beat two experienced chunin level ninja's, ha, you really are a dead-last" says Mizuki with a crazed look in his eye as he rushes in forward to arrogant in his own skill level.

Naruto tightens his stance when he see's Mizuki rushing forward and blocks a left punch by Mizuki and counters with his own left haymaker, which is also blocked by Mizuki. Naruto tries to front kick him but fails to do damage as Mizuki blocks with his knee. Mizuki pushes Naruto away and throws some shuriken and kunai at Naruto who draws his Tanto quickly and parries them away, jumping towards Mizuki, Naruto slashes at Mizuki's stomach, who in turns jumps back and dodges the slash. Mizuki then tries to attack Naruto with a kunai in reverse grip; Mizuki and Naruto clash against each other each other back as Mizuki then speaks up

"Damn you really do have some skill for a green genin," sneers Mizuki as he starts to gain ground over Naruto because he is physically stronger than him.

Naruto spots the person with the hood on grab something from his or hers pouch and preparing to throw it, he notices what he or she grabbed from her pouch is an exploding kunai. When he notices what it is that he or she grabbed Naruto jumps into the trees as soon as the hooded figure threw the exploding kunai as soon as the kunai went past Mizuki's head causing a big BOOM! Blowing off Mizuki's head in a shower of blood and brain matter, killing him quickly and painlessly, Mizuki's body drops to the ground headless.

What the hell, he's your ally isn't he" says Naruto as he looks at the hooded figure for an explanation for why they did it.

"Well me and my partner can't have any witnesses, Orochimaru-sama want's the forbidden scroll of seals and I'm going to get it for him as his most loyal servant" explains the hooded figure takes off their hood showing them to be male.

"Hey Naruto what just happened" asked Rozu as she walked out the broken wall of the cabin after healing Iruka. Akiyo appears a few seconds later from the trees

"What was that booming sound? "Asks Akiyo as he lands next to Naruto from the treetops

"That was a exploding kunai going off right next to Mizuki-teme's head," replies Naruto blandly as he stares at the person who threw it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha's Team fox**

**Chapter 6**

**Traitors capture part 3 &amp; team assignment**

Normal speech

'Thought'

**Summon, Biju talking**. _**Summon thought and Biju thought**_

Technique

Time to start the story:

"Ok, I'll take care of the last one," says Rozu as she walks in front of Naruto and Akiyo and goes into a fighting stance.

**Hokage's office:**

"Is that the Goken stance?" asks Tenzo (Yamato) as he gazes into the crystal ball.

"Yes it Is, well I guess it suits her well since her Koton ability allows her to harden the body, so she can probably has to use a style like the Goken" says the Hokage as he gazes into the crystal ball.

"Wait you knew about her Kekkai Genkai?"

"Well yeah, her great grandfather came here when he was a young adult and when he became a father, his son joined the academy when I did and his name is Yamamoto, we became friends quickly and during the second great shinobi war he gave up his shinobi career and became a candy/book store owner. His daughter then went to the academy and she joined Kushina and Minato as a team under Jiraiya. Then during the third shinobi war the three of them were like monsters on the battlefield, because they demolished all the enemy forces. Then a couple months before the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago she gave birth to a daughter she named Rozu Ransu but she died during child before which left the father of the child alone to take care of the child. But during the Kyuubi attack the father died which left Rozu without parents so Yamamoto took care of her." Finishes the Hokage

"Oh so what about Akiyo" asks Tenzo having a sneaking suspicion of who he was.

"Oh Akiyo I'll explain his heritage later so let's watch the rest of these proceedings" Hiruzen says

"Hai Hokage-sama" says Tenzo as he looks at the three kids through the crystal ball.

Naruto &amp; CO

"So the little girl wants to take out big old me, Ha I'm honored," says the man arrogantly. "I have years more experience than you three.

"So, I'll beat you anyway," says Rozu as she charges forward in a wide dash. "Leaf whirlwind!" she yells as she does a low kick to take the opponent off balance she then side kicks him in the head and sends him flying into a tree, tipping the tree over in the process.

"Ha, arrogant prick" says Rozu as she walks back over to Akiyo and Naruto.

"Ouch damn that hurt," says a voice behind Rozu, her eyes widening in the process she quickly turns around to then have a fist in her face sending her barreling towards her friends. Before she's halfway there she quickly flips and lands on her feet a meter from Naruto and Akiyo.

"Rozu!" shouts Naruto and Akiyo in unison as they stay where they are, but prepared to step in if they have to. The three of the stare at the man who survived a hit to the head and bringing a tree on him to instead stare at a man covered in seals releasing a foul charka.

"God that charka feels disgusting," says Naruto as he shakes from the foul chakra. "It's not as strong as Kyubi's but it's about just as foul"

"Come on it can't be that bad" says Akiyo as he gazes at the seal covered enemy.

"Open up your sense's" says Naruto as he tunes down his sensory ability.

"Ok" says Akiyo as he opens up his senses. "HOLY shit that's fucking foul, damn, fuck, fuck. Rozu be fucking careful that chakra's as foul as shit"

"Yeah I heard Naruto, so yes it's foul I don't have to be a sensor to know that!" yells Rozu annoyed slightly.

"And yet you still want to fight me, you really are an idiot" says the man arrogantly as he rushes forward Rozu with a jab which she redirects with the back of her hand then countering with her own punch, he dodges then jumps back going through hand seals landing on dog he says. "(Doton: earth spike jutsu!) A wave of spikes go toward Rozu who counters with "(Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)" which rips apart the earth spikes hitting the man in the chest, sending him through a tree and smacking him into the one behind it.

Hokage tower

"Tenzo it looks like it's over so I want you to go over there and grab the oto-nin" says Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama" says Tenzo as he disappears in a smokeless shunshin and appears suddenly in front of Naruto and Akiyo.

Naruto &amp; CO

"Who the heck are you?" says Naruto surprised that someone appeared in a shunshin.

"The names Tenzo and I'm apart of ANBU, Hokage-sama sent me" explains Tenzo as he turns to face where the oto-nin was blasted into when suddenly there was a rush of killer intent appearing from where the oto-nin is. 'That's a high level of killer intent I can handle more than three time's this but I don't think the Genin can' thinks Tenzo as he looks toward Rozu who doesn't seem fazed at all by the killer intent towards her. Rozu suddenly burst forward toward where the oto-nin is and jumped above where the oto-nin is and she charged lightning chakra into her fist, she then fell toward the oto-nin and punch him with the lightning covered fist

"Thunder punch!" yells Rozu as she deposits the stored lightning chakra in her fist into the oto-nin, which shocked him into unconsciousness. "Well that takes care of that," says Rozu as she walks back to her friends and Tenzo. "Who the heck are you?" asks Rozu.

"That's funny because I asked that exact same question" says Naruto.

"Like I said to Akiyo and Naruto, my names Tenzo now let's get that oto-nin to interrogation and then head to Hokage-sama" says Tenzo as he shunshin's over to the collapsed oto-nin and picks him up. "Come on" says Tenzo turning his head over to the three of them. "Ah crap almost forgot, one of you grab Iruka Umino and take him to the hospital" he says as he disappears in another shunshin.

"Ah I'll take him to the hospital, any of you two injured" asks Rozu as she walks over to the cabin and puts Iruka on her shoulder.

"No, you" replies Naruto.

"Same here" replies Akiyo also.

"No because my Kekkai practically makes me indestructible to piercing attacks or blunt force" says Rozu who tightens her hold on Iruka. "I'll go quickly drop off Iruka at the hospital'' she says as she disappears in a shunshin.

"Ah god this is such a headache," says Akiyo as he puts his hands behind his head and starts to walk out of the clearing. "Oh, I'll go tell Yamamoto about what transpired here tonight" he says as he disappears into the woods.

"But I wanted to tell Yama-jiji" grumbles Naruto as he shunshin's into the Hokage's office with Tenzo following a few minutes after dropping off the oto-nin. With Rozu appearing after dropping off Iruka and Akiyo appearing twelve minutes after that.

"So what do you want to talk about, Hokage-jiji?" asks Naruto.

"Well it appears that you don't deserve your dead-last title, so I would like to know by my own curiosity your real skill" answer the Hokage as he takes a puff out of his tobacco pipe and breathes out.

"Well I would but will this go in our records if we tell you" asks Naruto.

"No why do you ask?" says Hiruzen as he takes another puff off his pipe.

"Well we would of course have spies or traitors in the village so I don't think it would have been wise to have my skills in a piece of paper" explains Naruto as he stares the Hokage in front of him.

"Understandable it won't go on the records and only the people in this room will know of your true skill or the skill you will tell us" says the Hokage.

"What about him?" asks Akiyo as he points at Tenzo.

"Well I'm pretty sure that as your sensei he has o know what you can do," explains the Hokage as he puff in some of his tobacco.

"Ok" Akiyo replies simply as he leans against a wall. "Naruto you first"

"What, why am I going first" says Naruto as he pouts. Then he clears his throat. "Akiyo, Rozu and I can do Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu. While Akiyo and I are good in Fuinjutsu and Rozu knows basic medical Ninjutsu.

"Those are very good choices" murmurs the Hokage as he puffs on his pipe.

"Oh also I have more chakra than Akiyo but his is more potent" says Naruto as he goes to stand near Akiyo and Rozu who are at the window.

"Ok" says The Third Hokage as he gazes at the three of them. "So Tenzo here will be your sensei until the rank of chunin" he explains.

"Ok. Wait but what if we join ANBU then what happens?" asks Naruto as he stares at Tenzo who is still wearing his cat mask.

"Well if you guys joined ANBU then I guess I could be your sempai," says Tenzo as he looks to the Hokage for an answer, whom he gets a nod from in reply.

"Why do you want to know, Naruto-kun?" asks the Hokage.

"Um because Akiyo, Rozu and I would like to join ANBU when we reach chunin," replies Naruto shocking Hiruzen that he changed his dream from being Hokage to being in ANBU.

"But what about being Hokage" asks Hiruzen as he stares at Naruto.

"Of course I still want to be Hokage, jiji but I want to try out ANBU before I become Hokage," states Naruto; the Hokage nods his head at the sense of Naruto's statement.

"Very well, in one week the team placements happen so be ready for them. Now go to sleep it's late young ones" says the Hokage as he stares at the pile of paper work on his table.

"Hai Hokage-sama" choruses the four of them as Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu as they Shunshin home with Tenzo remaining there.

"So I believe that I was going to explains Akiyo's heritage, correct," says the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama" agrees Tenzo as he takes a seat.

"Well his heritage his simple he's Naruto's cousin because Kushina had a brother named Kaname," explains the Hokage as he sits back in his seat. " He wasn't well known because he wasn't a combatant like Kushina instead he worked on improving the seals that we use today. His mother was a Nara who couldn't before the shadow style Ninjutsu that the Nara's are well known for. But she was still incredibly smart. She I'm afraid died during childbirth, while Kaname died protecting his seals although that didn't do much since the Kyubi stepped on his house during the attack killing him and destroying all his research in the process" says a saddened Hiruzen as he gazes out the window. "Now you should go home and get some sleep Tenzo it's late"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Tenzo replies as he disappears in a shunshin.

Naruto &amp; Co

After Naruto and Co shunshined to there home they were met by a hard stare by Yamamoto.

"You three engaged enemy shinobi without thinking if they were stronger than you" mutters Yamamoto. "Well at least you three are alright. So have any trouble in your fights? He asks.

"No not really" says Akiyo. "She was quite easy to beat"

"Mine wasn't that bad either we were mainly locked in a kunai against sword match really then Rozu's one threw a exploding kunai at me and Mizuki. When I saw him hurl the kunai at Mizuki and me, I quickly jumped back to get away that's it," says Naruto.

"My guy just would stay down I had to hit him with thunder punch just to take him out" explains Rozu to Yamamoto of her fight.

"Very well, now go get some sleep," says Yamamoto. "Also put your full gear on, don't put half your gear on like you did tonight.

"Hai, jiji" choruses the there of them.

Time skip: one week

A 'Beep! -Beep! -Beep! -Be! -Smash!' is heard before a groggy Naruto sits up in bed followed by Akiyo and Rozu who the former is sleeping in a bed in one of the corners of the room and the latter in another corner.

"Damn it Naruto that's like the fifth alarm clock this month" says Rozu as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh huh, sorry" says Naruto sheepishly.

"A god damn it both of you shut up, get dressed and lets go" says Akiyo as he gets out of bed and puts his full gear on unlike last night mirrored by Naruto and Rozu. Which consisted of arm guards on his forearms, his clothes consist of a black long sleeve under shirt and a dark blue vest with a hood, black ANBU style pants and black ninja sandals with his headband around his head.

Rozu's gear consists of a dark green under-shirt and a dark purple vest with a hood attached, which matches her eyes. She also has arm guards. She also has on dark blue ANBU style pants she also placed her Ninjato on her lower back she places her kunai pouch on her left thigh.

Naruto's gear; consist of a black under-shirt and a dark orange vest with black ANBU style pants. He also has arm guards; he has his Tanto on his back diagonally so he can grab it with his right hand.

"So everyone ready," asks Naruto getting a nod from Akiyo and Rozu in reply as they leave the room.

"Hey Yama-jiji" says Naruto as walks into the kitchen with Akiyo and Rozu close behind.

"Good morning you three" replies Yamamoto. Naruto grabs three bowls out of the cupboard for Akiyo, Rozu and himself.

"So you three ready to start missions," asks Yamamoto.

"Yeah were ready Yama-jiji," replies Naruto as he pours some cereal into his bowl then passing it to Rozu who does the same then to Akiyo as well that after filling his bowl with cereal puts the box of cereal away.

"So we got team placing today right?" asks Naruto as he munches on his cereal.

"Yeah pretty much. I wonder what the teams will be?" ask Akiyo.

"Will probably be Shikamaru, Choji and Ino on one team because there families work well together" answers Rozu.

"And we Kiba, Shino and Hinata will probably be a tracking team" answers Naruto as well. " Wait then what about Sasuke and Sakura".

"I don't know, maybe they will get lucky and pass with some else, I mean with how much the civilian council kisses Sasuke's ass he can probably get what ever he wants," says Akiyo munching on his cereal.

"I know right, the civilian council would probably just give Sasuke anything he wants, even a private tutor if he wanted one," says Naruto munching on cereal.

"Right, Arrogant bastard" mutters Rozu.

"You know I think he's still pissed at you for beating him four years ago so easily" says Naruto as he finishes his breakfast and puts the bowl in the sink then walks over to the door waiting patiently. "Ready to go"

"Yeah I'm ready," says Akiyo as he quickly go's and puts his bowl in the sink followed by Rozu who both rush to the door.

"Bye Yama-jiji!" choruses the three of them as they rush to the academy.

Academy

"So nice of you three to finally join us" says a voice sarcastically as Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu as they walked into class.

"Who are you?" asks Naruto pointing at the person who talked to them sarcastically.

"I'm Jonin Gekko 'cough' Hayate," replies the sick Jonin. "Now if the three of you could please take your seats so I can give out your team placements".

"Yeah sure" replies Naruto as he goes over to a table near the back of the room dragging Akiyo and Rozu with him.

"Now that's everyone's 'cough' is here 'cough' I can now give out team placements and they are team 1…" he says as he reads out them all until team seven. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai-

"Wait who's this Sai person" asks Sakura as she stares at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Well Sai's a Genin who already passed the graduation test and has been waiting for a team to join," explains Hayate.

"Oh ok sensei" says Sakura.

"Carrying on, Team 7's sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame; Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is already in the forces so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now last team is Team 11, which is composed of Akiyo Tamashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Rozu Ransu and your sensei will be Tenzo. Now you guys will have to wait for your sensei's that will be coming in 30 minutes.

2 hours later

"Where the fuck are our sensei's," says a pissed off Naruto as he walks back and forth from the door to the window and back again.

"Naruto will you please stop moving back and forth your annoying me" says Sakura with a tick mark on her head.

"Why should I you can't tell me what to do?" says Naruto as he continues to walk back and forth.

"Sempai are you sure that we should be this late" asks a voice which Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu recognize immediately.

"What do you think we should have been later?" says a voice.

"No, but I think we should have been earlier than this" says the voice that is now outside the door.

"Why do you think we should be earlier, what's the worse that these green genin can do" says the voice as he opens the door only to suddenly slam it shut before he hears a 'Crack! Crack! Crack!' on the door. He then reopens the door enough to stick his head through to see the sight of three genin staring murderously at him.

"Hello, how are you six today" asks the Jonin as he stares down to see that the three kunai hit the same spot but on angles of each other aiming at his nether regions. "Well that wasn't very nice" he says blandly.

"Neither is making us wait for two fucking hours" says a Naruto angrily.

"Meh roof now" he says disappearing in a shunshin.

"Same" relies the other Jonin as he also disappears in a shunshin.

"Well let's go" says Naruto as nods at Akiyo and Rozu before also disappearing in a shunshin followed by his two teammates.

"Come on then" says a voice behind Sasuke and Sakura who both jump in surprise before turning there heads around to see a pale looking boy behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" says Sasuke as he stares at the pale looking boy.

"My name is Sai" says the boy plainly before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Ah let's go" says Sasuke before walking out the classroom followed by Sakura.

"Wait up Sasuke-kun" says Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha's team fox **

**Chapter 7**

**First impressions &amp; tests**

"Your my Genin? Asks a silver haired man as he stares at Sasuke, Sakura and Sai.

"Um who are you? Asks Sakura as she stares at the silver haired man.

"Oh, I'm Kakashi Hatake," replies Kakashi as he grabs an orange book from his pouch giggly perversely.

"Ah Sempai. Ah ok so let's do introductions," says a man with a helmet like headband. "I'll start, my names Tenzo no last name, like's are training, Rice balls. Dislikes are Orochimaru, and people who threaten the village. Dream is to protect the village to the best of my abilities. Now Kakashi-sempai you next" he says pointing at Kakashi.

"Well Names Kakashi Hatake, Jonin. Likes are not telling dislikes traitors, dream no answer" says Kakashi without looking up from his book as he flips a page.

"Ok Naruto you first" says Tenzo.

"Ah ok, Names Naruto Uzumaki. Likes are Ramen, Akiyo, and Rozu, training and trying out new fuinjutsu. Dislikes are arrogance, ignorance and people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai". At that piece of information both Tenzo and Kakashi's eyes widened 'he knows' thought the both of them surprised. "My dream is to become Hokage and lead the village the best I can," continues Naruto.

"Ok, Akiyo-san next" says Tenzo with team 7 watching in boredom and Tenzo and Kakashi listening intently.

"Ok names Akiyo Tamashi like are Rice balls, Naruto, and Rozu, training and practicing fuinjutsu. Dislikes are ignorant people, civilians playing ninja and twerps. Dream is to protect the king.

"Wait who's this king?" asks Sakura suddenly.

"The king is none of your business," replies Akiyo bluntly.

"Ok now last but not least for my team is Rozu-san," says Tenzo.

"Names Rozu Ransu. Likes are Dango, Naruto and Rozu, training, and practicing medical Ninjutsu. Dislikes are arrogant pricks, ignorant bastards and people who can't tell the difference between a lethal people and non-lethal people" she lists off.

"Now my cute little genin time you first pinkie," says Kakashi pointing at Sakura when he said pinkie.

Sakura frowning at the nickname starts talking. "My likes are-" stares at Sasuke and giggles. "Dislikes are Ino-pig. Dream is to-" stares at Sasuke with stars in her and squeals loudly.

"Oook now duck-butt," says Kakashi pointing at Sasuke.

"Likes are tomatoes. Dislikes are people who are getting in my way of my dream. My dream is more of an ambition I want to kill a certain person," says Sasuke darkly.

"Ok blank face you next," says Kakashi with getting no reaction out of Sai from the nickname.

My name is Sai. My likes are painting and drawing. My dislikes are traitors. My dream don't have one," answers Sai with a creepy smile on his face.

"Alrighty then tomorrow we'll be doing a team test with Tenzo's team since team 11 will be his first ever genin team" says Kakashi eye smiling at the six of them.

"Dismissed" says Tenzo after he says that Naruto, Akiyo, Rozu and Sai disappeared in shunshin's with Sasuke and Sakura having to walk.

"Well that was productive," says Kakashi as he puts his book away and stands up. "Come on Tenzo let's see what our genin's will be doing"

"Hai Kakashi-sempai" agrees Tenzo as he stands up as well before they both disappear in a shunshin. They then appeared a few minutes later on a rooftop across from where our three protagist are. "So what are the three of them doing Kakashi-sempai?" Tenzo asks Kakashi.

"Well Rozu, Naruto and Akiyo are sitting at the kitchen table and talking to an old man who I think is there caretaker," answers Kakashi as he stares at the four talking when Akiyo suddenly stands up from his chair at the kitchen table and disappears in a flicker. "Well that's strange," says Kakashi.

"What is Kakashi-sempai?" asks Tenzo when he looks to see for himself he see's Rozu, Naruto and whom he guessed is Yamamoto sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's Akiyo?" he asks as he stares at Kakashi.

"No idea he just suddenly stood up and disappeared in a shunshin," explains Kakashi to Tenzo about what Akiyo did.

"Ah well i think we've seen enough let's go see the others then" says Tenzo before flickering away with Kakashi close behind.

**(With Akiyo after he disappeared):**

"So what do you think of your teammates?" asks Akiyo into the darkness when someone walks out of the shadows.

"How did you know that i was already here?" asks Sai as he steps fully out of the shadows.

"I smelt you," replies Akiyo.

"Ok, well to answer your question they aren't that good are they" says Sai staring at Akiyo.

"Correct they suck, completely" replies Akiyo. "Can you beat him though now that's a different question altogether".

"You should know that answer already Akiyo-sempai" says Sai blankly.

"Oh so now you call me sempai well took you long enough" says Akiyo jovially as he stares down over the village.

"Quick question sempai" asks Sai.

"Hmm" replies Akiyo.

"All the members of ROOT have a specific function for the village at large, but what's your teams function. If you don't mind me asking," says Sai.

"Hmm, oh you mean what we do for the village correct," says Akiyo at Sai's nod he continues. "Well my function is team strategist, Rozu's is team medic, and Naruto's is. Team leader although that may go to our sensei now" he says.

"Another question if you don't mind" says Sai at Akiyo's nod he continues. "Well what makes you so loyal to Naruto?" Sai asks. Making Akiyo look at him with through the corner of his eye creeping him out a bit by making him that Akiyo's looking into his very soul.

"Well there are three reasons why me and Rozu are loyal to Naruto. One of them is that anyone that can live the first eight years of life like he did deserves respect. Second is that if you're his friend he'll go to hell and back for you. But considering his life he had for the first eight years of life he probably already has" Akiyo mutters darkly. " Third is that he deserves our loyalty and commitment. If Naruto goes to hell then I'll follow shortly if only to keep him company." Says Akiyo.

"What about Rozu" asks Sai.

"Oh she'll probably join us without a seconds hesitation" replies Akiyo jovially. "Well I should probably get back now since we have the true genin exam tomorrow correct" Akiyo says to Sai who nods in return as a yes.

Ok then ja-ne, oh and don't call me, Rozu or Naruto sempai in front of anyone ok except ROOT agents" says Akiyo as he disappears in a shunshin leaving Sai there alone.

"Well Akiyo-sempai's surely entertaining, along with Naruto-sempai and Rozu-sempai," says Sai as he walks off into the shadows.

**(Kakashi and Tenzo)**

"Ok so we've watched all the genin except Akiyo who we surprisingly can't find," says Tenzo as he stares at his sempai.

"Well I guess we should probably report to the Hokage now" says Kakashi as he disappears in a shunshin followed closely by Tenzo.

"Ah so you two finally decided to grace us with your presence" says the Hokage with Asuma and Kurenai looking them with impatience.

"I apologize Hokage-sama but Kakashi-sempai wanted to watch his students before he tests them tomorrow" apologizes Tenzo.

"Thank you Tenzo now since you are here we can begin" begins the Hokage. " So what do you four think of your genin, Kurenai"

"Well I think they are a good bunch. Kiba's cocky, but not really arrogant. Shino doesn't talk much but is logical and calm. Hinata's smart and kind so i think that they will make a good team " says Kurenai.

"Asuma" says the Hokage.

"Well Ino's loud and physically and not to smart, Shikamaru's smart but lazy and Choji is loyal to Shikamaru that much i can tell just from looking and introductions" says Asuma.

"Alright, Kakashi" says the Hokage.

"Hmm, oh right Sasuke's broody and probably won't work with Sai or Sakura unless his life depends on it. Sai is emotionless and with follow orders but since Danzo's the one who trained him i wouldn't expect anything less. Sakura is in simple terms. Completely pathetic just a look at her and i can tell that she doesn't train at all unless it was in the academy" says Kakashi without looking up from his book.

"Very well" says the Hokage "Tenzo".

"Well there strong i can tell that much. Naruto is skilled in Kenjutsu i think since he was carrying around that tanto will probably be a ken, Ninjutsu specialist since he has high reserves" says Tenzo trying to give enough information but not enough to make the other three sensei's suspicious that he has already seen what they can do slightly. "Akiyo is smart how smart know idea skill know idea. Rozu is smart as well and probably good at using that Ninjato of hers anything else no idea"

"Ok so the four of you I give good luck to, now get out of here of have this bloody paperwork to handle," says the Hokage with the four Jonin's disappearing in a Shunshin.

**(Naruto &amp; Co)**

"So how did the meeting go?" asks Yamamoto who sits at the kitchen table.

"Have you been waiting for me to return Yama-jiji" replies Akiyo with his own question. "But if you must know it went well, and I can do it regularly since the ROOT agent I'm reporting to is Sai and he's apart of Kakashi Hatake's team so he can keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha"

"Agreed now go get some sleep you have a test tomorrow" says Yamamoto as he leaves the room.

"Ah god this is annoying," mutters Akiyo as he goes to bed to get some sleep.

(Next morning at training area)

"So what are we doing here Kurenai-sensei" asks Hinata as they walk to a training area.

"Yeah Kurenai-sensei why did we have to leave the other training area to come" asks Kiba

"Well the reason that I had us move here is because 4 of the sensei's which include Kakashi, Asuma, Tenzo and myself decided to hold a test together," answers Kurenai as they appear at a wooden bridge at a peculiar sight. The sight was that team 7, 10 and 11 were already there. Akiyo and Shikamaru were playing a game of shoji with Sai and Asuma also playing a game next to them, while Naruto and Choji were having an arm wrestling contest, Ino and Sakura were fawning over Sasuke like lost puppy's and Rozu was reading a book on medical Ninjutsu.

"Ok team 8 let's participate with the rest of them," says Kurenai as she walks over to the railing and leans against.

"Hai sensei" answers Team 8 with Hinata going over to Rozu to chat, Kiba went to Choji and Naruto to challenge to winner and Shino went over to the guys playing shoji.

(Two hours later)

After two hours of waiting Kakashi showed up (Tenzo showed up 30 minutes after Kurenai)

"Yo" says Kakashi.

"Your LATE!" screeches Sakura and yells Ino causing everyone to hold there ears.

"Well a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a different then the same black cat appeared over and over again so it took me a while to get here," replies Kakashi jovially getting dead-panned stares in return.

"Ok let's begin" says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Kakashi me and Kurenai have already done the test for our genin" says Asuma as he moves a piece against Shikamaru who he was having a match against.

"Oh well then that just leaves me and Tenzo then" replies Kakashi. "Oh Tenzo what will you be doing for your test?" he asks

"I'll just be doing a spar against them as a team and 1 on 1 to see how good they are," answer Tenzo.

"Alright since mine will take longer you can go first then," says Kakashi.

"Alright team 11 let's get ready," says Tenzo.

"Hai sensei" replies the three of them, as they get ready for their test.

"So will we be doing team or single's first?" asks Tenzo. They three of them look at each and nod their heads in a sign of agreement.

"Single first" says Naruto as Akiyo and Rozu move out of the way

''Very well" says Tenzo as he gets into a fighting stance which was followed by Naruto getting into his own stance.

"What type of Taijutsu stance is that?" asks Sakura as she stares at the stance Naruto took.

"It's called Uzuken it's his clans Taijutsu style," replies Rozu as she closes the book that she opened after they agreed that Naruto would go first.

"Wait Naruto's apart of a clan," says Sakura.

"Yeah the Uzumaki clan dumb ass," says Kiba "There were bloody awesome"

"Really than why haven't I heard of them then" says Sasuke arrogantly.

Maybe because Kumo wiped them out during the third shinobi war, with assistance from Iwa and some minor villages" explains Shikamaru as he watches the match in front of him.

"They also lasted three days before they were wiped," says Shino " Konoha arrived on the fourth day".

**(Naruto vs Tenzo)**

"Pretty good for a green genin" says Tenzo as he blocks a right round house kick with his left fore-arm and counters with a jab at Naruto's leg making Naruto withdraw his leg quickly. Naruto jumps back and throws 8 kunai at Tenzo which Tenzo blocks by with drawing his Tanto from it's sheathe, deflecting them.

"Yeah well i have to be since the training Yama-jiji gave me and Akiyo and Rozu was strict and tough," replies Naruto as he flew through hand seals. "(Futon: Pressure damage!) And releases a compressed ball of air at Tenzo which makes him Kawarimi away from. When the Futon jutsu hit the log a dome of rapidly spinning air appeared around it and disintegrated the log. "Damn so close" says Naruto.

"What the hell are you trying to kill me Naruto?" says a surprised Tenzo as he appears on a branch of to Naruto making him turn to face Tenzo.

"What no hehehe, well maybe a little" says Naruto nervously.

"Well since you brought up Ninjutsu then we'll do that next," says Tenzo a he goes through hand seals rapidly. "(Doton: earth dragon bomb!)" Tenzo yells out as he launches a dragon of earth at Naruto.

"Oh shit" says Naruto as he rapidly goes through hand seals. "(Suiton: water wall!) A wall of water rises in front of Naruto from the creek on his right. "Damn that was close," says Naruto.

"Lucky Naruto now number 3 genjutsu," says Tenzo "(Genjutsu: hell viewing technique").

Shit genjutsu, i hate genjutsu. Kai!" says Naruto as he escapes the genjutsu that was placed on him.

"Good work Naruto, number 4 kenjutsu" says Tenzo as he shunshins behind Naruto with his Tanto going diagonally from his right shoulder to left hip if Naruto didn't jump forward out of reflex dodging the slash.

"Damn almost got me," says Naruto as he draws his own Tanto and dashes at Tenzo trying to cut him but with Tenzo either parrying or dodging the attacks.

**(Akiyo and Co.)**

"Hey Naruto go full power!" yells Akiyo to Naruto.

"Sure!" yells Naruto back as he dodges a horizontal slash from Tenzo.

"Hey what do you mean he should go full power?" Sakura asks Akiyo.

"You'll see soon enough." replies Akiyo as he watches the match.

**(Naruto vs Tenzo)**

"Well let's see what you got," says Naruto a he goes through three hand seals and ends on ram. "(Fuin: Release!). After Naruto said that he started to glow a faint blue before going back to normal. "Well let's see how you deal with this," says Naruto before he disappears from view only to materialise right behind Tenzo, preparing to launch a right round house kick only for it to be blocked by Tenzo's right fore-arm.

"Fast Naruto but not fast enough" says Tenzo as he grabs the leg Naruto kicked with and threw him into a tree. "I think that's enough Naruto take a break"

"Uh fine" says Naruto as he gets up and walks over to his friends.

"So who's next?" says Tenzo as he looks at Akiyo and Rozu.

"I'll do it," says

**Cliff-hanger hahaha so I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a bit but I've been busy so hopefully I can update quicker**

**Bye from Karyu kitsune hoko **


	8. Chapter 8

**Konoha's team fox**

**Chapter 8**

**Team sparring &amp; bell test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Bijuu, summon**" talking

'**Bijuu, summon**' thinking

**Technique**

Chapter start! :

"Ok so who's next?" asks Tenzo as he looks at the last two members of his team.

"Ah, I'll do it," says Akiyo as he stands up and walks into the clearing so he's facing Tenzo.

"Ok so we'll start when you're ready," says Tenzo getting a nod from Akiyo.

"Let's get this over with," says Akiyo as he goes into a fighting stance.

"Very well" says Tenzo as he gets into his own stance after Tenzo gets into his stance, Akiyo surges forward and try's to lay a haymaker onto Tenzo's face but is blocked. After Tenzo blocked Akiyo's haymaker he kneed Akiyo in the stomach making Akiyo hunch over before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"**Kage bunshin: shadow clone**" says Tenzo as he looks around to see if he could find only to hear a cracking sound from underneath him.

"**Doton: single decapitation**" says Akiyo as his hands go around Tenzo's ankles and drags him down into the ground up to his head. "Easy as pie"

"Oh really" says a voice behind Akiyo making him look down at the ground t where Tenzo's head was only to see a wooden dummy, quickly turning around only to be kicked in the stomach, the kick sending him rolling.

"Eh fuck it," says Akiyo as he speeds through hand seals **Katon: fire stream** and breathes out a big stream of fire at Tenzo. Tenzo quickly goes through hand-seals and ends on Rat, **Suiton: water burst!** yells Tenzo as he spews out a large amount of water toward the fire stream, when the two technique's collided they made large amount of steam which engulfed the area around them, obscuring them from everyone's view, after a few seconds all everyone on the sidelines hear is clang! After clang! Is heard as the steam disperses they see Tenzo and Akiyo with there weapons collided against each other. Tenzo was using his Tanto and trying to force Akiyo down while Akiyo was dual-wielding to Kunai and trying to move.

"Damn Sensei, your bloody strong" mutters Akiyo through clenched teeth as he tries and fails to push his sensei back.

"I'm ex-ANBU I have to be strong or I wouldn't survive for long," says Tenzo as he jumps into the air above Akiyo and slashes downwards.

When Tenzo jumped Akiyo staggered forward because there wasn't anything to push against, 'Shit' thought Akiyo as he disappears in a 'poof' of smoke appearing a little bit away.

"Good use of **Kawarimi**" says Tenzo as he dashes at Akiyo, who dodges the attacks coming from Tenzo's slashes, who was attacking rapidly.

"Damn your good sensei" says Akiyo as he dodges a particularly hard slash.

"You're good to Akiyo," says Tenzo as he disappears "But not good enough" he says as appears behind Akiyo and hitting him with the bottom of his hilt, knocking him out.

"Akiyo!" says Rozu as she appears next to Akiyo in a shunshin.

"He's fine, I only hit him with the bottom of the hilt," explains Tenzo as goes to the middle of the arena.

"Ah let's get this over with then," says Rozu agitated slightly as she puts Akiyo down next to Naruto who came over to were everyone else was after Akiyo's match started.

"I agree let's finish this quickly," says Tenzo as he gets into a fighting stance, which Rozu doesn't bother doing "Are you not going into a stance Rozu-san"

"I'm lazy," says Rozu as she has her hands in the pockets of her ANBU style pants.

"Ah very well" says Tenzo as he dashes at Rozu planning to use Taijutsu.

"Ah, troublesome" mutters Rozu as she ducks under a roundhouse kick and jumps back "Ah fine, let's get serious" she says as she starts to charge up chakra through her body, after a few seconds she was speaking electricity around her. "**Raiton: Hard spark!** She yells out as a big blast of lightning chakra surged out of her making her glow a pale white as she disappears. "Good night sensei" a 'smash' is heard as Rozu roundhouse kicks Tenzo in the head smashing his head to pieces. After Rozu kicked him Tenzo in the head it showed that he was a wooden clone.

"Mokuton?" says Rozu as she stands above the clone "Great our sensei's a Senju" she mutters.

"What's wrong with the Senju?" asks Tenzo behind Rozu.

'_How the hell did he get behind me_' thought Rozu as she disappears in a spark of lightning and appears above the training area

"Well to answer your question nothing's wrong but it's just I have a major affinity advantage which is ironic. So let's see you take this. **Raiton: Gian!**" She shouts as she releases a bolt of lightning towards Tenzo, which he jumps out of the way of, flying through hand seals he shouts **Suiton: water bullet barrage!** as he releases a barrage of water balls towards Rozu. Who in turn vanishes from view only to appear crouched behind Tenzo with her Ninjato drawn ready to pierce only for Tenzo to vanish in a shunshin, then appear on the other side of the training field.

"Question if you don't mind, Rozu?" says Tenzo as he stares at Rozu's electrified form at her nod he continued "How can a genin like you have such high mastery of lightning enough to do something like what your doing now?"

"Well to answer your question, I'm not the only one who can do something like this, actually at the moment I am but, Naruto's trying to do this with wind manipulation and Akiyo with fire manipulation" explains Rozu a she gets into a stance. Shocking the sensei's with the stance she took.

"So you're going into the Goken stance now" says Tenzo as he gets back into his own fighting stance.

Yep I've decided to start fighting seriously," says Rozu as she dashes straight for Tenzo

_'This is not how the three of them have fought so far, so what's she up to'_ thought Tenzo with his fellow sensei's mirroring his thoughts. When Rozu's three metres from Tenzo her right fist starts to charge up with electricity. **Raiton: Thunder punch!** She says as when she is at two metres she jumped into the air and brought her fist to hit Tenzo in the head, only for her attack to be dodged by Tenzo moving to the side, dodging the attack which makes her hit the ground with a bang! Bringing up a large dust cloud, when it clears they see Rozu on the ground knocked out.

"Well she's good, but she let her guard down after she hit the ground," says Tenzo as he picks up Rozu at deposits her near Naruto and Akiyo "So now it's Kakashi-sempai's teams turn now, right"

"Hai, that's correct, come on little genin," says Kakashi as he walks to the middle of the training ground with book in hand.

"Hai! Sensei" says Sakura as she follows Kakashi with Sai and Sasuke "So the rules are as follows, you have to get one of these bells from me" he says as he withdraws two bells from his pouch.

"What sensei there are only to bells" says Sakura as she so meaninglessly points out.

"Yes, Sakura good eye's, now let me finish" Kakashi reprimands lightly "Continuing, your goal is to take these bells from me and you have until midday to do this, now on three we'll begin, 1, 2, 3!" After Kakashi said that the three of them scattered into the trees.

**(Naruto &amp; CO)**

"So Akiyo you found them yet" says Naruto gaining the attention of the other Genin and sensei.

"Yeah I got," replies Akiyo with glowing eyes as he stares at the Training area in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asks Tenzo as he stares at Akiyo's glowing eyes.

"It's called Thermal eyes," says Rozu "It allows the user to see people via body heat, useful if you're trying to find someone"

"Is it a Kekkai Genkai?" asks Shikamaru lazily

"No, it's just a technique, but a clan only, so the village can't take it for it's own," says Akiyo as he turns his eye technique off.

"But a technique like that can increase our village's standing among the five great nations" argues Kurenai.

"Allow me to explain something to you Kurenai-sensei, I. Don't. Care. About. Konoha because it doesn't care about us" says Akiyo as he stares up at Kurenai from his spot on the ground.

"But its your home" says Kurenai.

"Your point, If Naruto decided to leave the village than I won't hesitate to follow" says Akiyo without a care in the world about what he's saying shocking everyone but Naruto and Rozu.

"Bu-but, this is your home," says Asuma shocked at the bluntness

"It isn't Naruto's so I couldn't careless," says Akiyo "This village's civilians don't deserve Naruto or any of us, it's a fact, we'll help the Hokage and the ninja but we won't help the civilians of this village," Akiyo explains bluntly.

"AAAAAH!" screams Sakura from the woods as Kakashi apparently found her jolting everyone from the thinking they were doing from the information they were given.

"Well looks like Sakura was found," mutters Rozu as she takes her book out and starts reading.

A few minutes later Sasuke appears flying out the forest going through hand seals and ending on tiger yelling **Katon: Grand fireball** jutsu and releases a large ball of fire at the forest which he jumped out of.

"Hn" grunts Sasuke 'is this really all that a Jonin has to offer then I'll take my chances else where' he thought arrogantly.

"**Doton: single decapitation** says Kakashi as his hands wrap around Sasuke's ankle and pulling him into the ground up to his head.

"Well I guess the Uchiha clan aren't what they use to be," says Kakashi as he eye smiles down at Sasuke who glares up at him in reply Just then Sakura appeared out of the forest to find Sasuke with his on the ground, when she saw this she did the only reasonable thing a fan-girl would do, she screamed then collapsed in shock.

"Well that was embarrassing," says Kakashi with an eye smile.

**(Naruto &amp; Co)**

"That was completely pathetic," mutters Rozu as she stares at Sakura's collapsed form.

"I completely agree," says Kurenai getting nods from the other sensei's "She should have realized that it wasn't only his head"

"Where's there team-mate?" asks Asuma.

"Above us" replies Naruto Shortly as he looks up to see Sai drawing on a scroll "Hey Sai, you going to participate yet?"

"You know how long it takes me to do my technique" replies Sai as he as jumps on to the ground and places the scroll down.

"**Super Beast Imitation Drawing**" says Sai as a three drawn out lions come out of the scroll to attack Kakashi from behind. When the technique collided with Kakashi he turned to splinters, meaning he used Kawarimi with a log.

"That's not a bad technique, but the con is that it takes to much time to draw" drawls Kakashi as he appears behind Sai.

"Who ever said that they were my only drawings," says Sai as he releases as pulse of chakra into the scroll in front of him then he rolls over so he's facing Kakashi "**Super Big Beast Imitation Drawing!**" As he says that a large amount of animals such as snakes, lions, eagles and a small dragon was released from the scroll, which Kakashi dodged by weaving through the ink animals, Kunai in hand slashes at the destroying the ink creations swiftly.

"Well that was interesting," says Kakashi as he has a kunai to Sai's neck.

"I concede," says Sai as he sits down.

"Ah your no fun" says Kakashi as he withdraws his kunai from Sai's neck.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto gaining Kakashi's attention who turns to him and see's his eyes glowing, showing that he is using the eye technique that Akiyo made, after gaining Kakashi's attention he continues "Sakura's trying to eat the lunches and Sasuke, surprisingly enough is trying to stop her but isn't working much" shocking Kakashi that one of his students is breaking the rules he set up, before body flickering to her location.

"What, are you doing Sakura" says Kakashi as he appears before Sakura shocking the two of them.

"I'm hungry so I'm eating lunch" says Sakura with a huff before going to the lunch box to open it, but before she knew it she was tied to the training post with ninja wire.

"Hey you can't do this, my mother is on the civilian council!" screeches Sakura.

"Exactly you're a member of a 'civilian' council woman nothing else, we are ninja's who fall under the Hokage's orders no one else's" explains Kakashi to Sakura as she struggles against the ropes "There's no point struggling since the way I tied you up even stops some jonin"

"Anyway, why did you try to stop her anyway since she was going to eat a lunch?" asks Kakashi to Sasuke.

"After you suggested that we shouldn't eat or we'll puke I decided to eat breakfast anyway, also the reason she was trying to eat the lunch is because she didn't even eat dinner last night" says Sasuke which shocks the sensei and students who appeared a couple of seconds ago thinking that Sasuke would of jumped at the free lunch, oh wait that's Choji.

"Sakura why didn't you eat dinner last night" says Kakashi as he looks at Sakura, who looks pointedly at Kakashi

"I wanted to keep my figure," she says shortly.

"If you trained properly then you wouldn't have to worry about a figure," says Kakashi with a sigh.

"Ring! Ring!" before Kakashi turned it off.

"As it would be to bad if I failed Sai and Sasuke because our female team-mate was an idiot. So I'll give the three of you a second chance," says Kakashi as he looks at the three of his students "Sai and Sasuke can eat there lunches but you can't give any to Sakura understood" Kakashi reprimands as e disappears in a shunshin.

After a bit Sasuke and Sai started to eat there lunches, before Sai moved it a bit so it was at Sakura's mouth level

"Eat" Sai says simply.

"But I can't move my hands" complains Sakura but Sasuke seeing what Sai was doing also followed, after lifting the lunch box up, in a poof of smoke Kakashi appears (Same old same old)

**Chapter end**

**Karyu signing out**


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha's team fox

Chapter 9

Mission request

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"Bijuu, summon**" talking

'_Bijuu, summon_' thinking

Technique

**Story start!**

"So Tenzo-sensei, it's been a two weeks since we became genin so when do we get to do a C-rank mission?" asks Naruto politely as he stares at the Hokage tower, which they were walking to so they get another mission.

"Hmm, I guess we can get a C-rank, but only body guard or taking out bandits," replies Tenzo.

"What if we asked to go gather resources?" asks Akiyo.

"Then depends on resource and location," replies Tenzo

"What if we wanted to go to Uzushiogakure no Sato?" says Akiyo getting a surprised look from Tenzo and smiles from Naruto and Rozu.

"I guess we could go but why?" asks Tenzo

"I want to get stuff out of the vault at the library in Uzushiogakure no Sato" explains Akiyo.

"Ah I'll ask Hokage-sama," says Tenzo as they arrive at the Hokage tower "For now let's just go to the mission room"

"So what mission would you like today?" asks the Hokage as he looks at the team in front of them.

"Well Hokage-sama, Akiyo asked on our way here if we could go to Uzushiogakure no Sato," says Tenzo

"Oh, and what are your reasons" asks the Hokage staring at Akiyo and Naruto.

"Our reasons are that one, we get to see our home even if it's destroyed and two we can grab the thing in the vault and bring them to Konoha, which if I'm right consists of our seals and other objects" explains Akiyo to the Hokage his reasons.

"Alright" replies Hokage getting grins from the genin "But only if you bring in a mission request"

"Alright we can have Yama-jiji bring in a mission form later, is that alright" says Naruto, getting a nod from Hiruzen "Alright let's get going" and walks out the room.

"Get your gear and meet at north gate in half an hour" says Tenzo as he disappears in a Shunshin

"Alright let's go," says Naruto as he disappears in a Shunshin followed by Akiyo and Rozu.

(North gate 55 minutes later)

"Ready" says Tenzo shortly as he stares at his charges

"Hai" the three of them chorus.

"Good let's move" says Tenzo as they sprint out of Konoha and towards the port town, which would take them to Uzushiogakure no Sato.

**Couple of days later**

"Ah finely were here" mutters Naruto as he sits down in the kitchen of the inn that they rented for the night.

"Yeah I know right," says Rozu with a sigh she sits down at the table.

"So what's the plan oh great leader?" says Akiyo with a bow, causing the other two to laugh.

"We'll rest tonight then move to Uzushiogakure no Sato tomorrow" says Naruto as he yawns as he rests his head on the table for a couple of minutes only to sense someone with his sensing ability, who holds a high amount of chakra. "Guys Kage level chakra walking this way"

"What! Seriously" says Akiyo as he gets up and grabs two Kunai in his right and left hand, reverse grip, while Naruto and Rozu grab their swords.

"Any idea who that is Naruto?" asks Akiyo to Naruto who gains a contemplative look before answering.

"The person who is coming appears to have major use with medical chakra" says Naruto "Although it appears that she hasn't used it in a while" after he said that the door to the Inn opened to show a woman with blonde hair and a woman with dark hair and holding a pig.

"Hey old man I need a drink" says the blonde woman after saying that Tenzo comes down from the stairs and see's the blonde woman before walking forwards and bowing

"Tsunade-sama" says Tenzo curtly.

"Oh and who are you Konoha-nin" says Tsunade huffing.

"We were just stopping for the night before we go to Uzushiogakure no Sato tomorrow" answers Tenzo politely.

"Oh and what need would Konoha need at Uzushiogakure no Sato?" asks Tsunade with a pointed look.

"Not Konoha but an Uzumaki" replies Tenzo.

Uzumaki, really there aren't any left" says Tsunade with a glare as she sits down at a table.

"Not true, Tsunade-sama, both Naruto and Akiyo are Uzumaki, although half-bloods they both should be able to open the vault" says Rozu.

"Really and what makes you think two half bloods can open the Uzumaki vault" says Tsunade trying to scare Rozu but not seeming to be affected, before she answers

"That would be because they are of Uzumaki royalty," explains Rozu shocking Tsunade and Tenzo making them turn to Naruto and Akiyo.

"What its true, Akiyo and I are half-blood royalty of the Uzumaki clan which means we can open the vault," says Naruto.

"Ok and when are you going?" asks Tsunade.

"We've already said it already old-lady, we'll be going tomorrow" says Naruto gaining a sour look from Tsunade about being called old.

"So good night" speaks up Akiyo as he goes to bed followed by Rozu who quickly left.

"So let's talk Tsunade-sama," says Naruto smirking making everyone in the room other than Tsunade gulp.

**Uzushiogakure no Sato**

"So this is our families home, hmm Naruto" says Akiyo as he looks around at the, well wreck really.

"Yeah well it's what I expected considering it's been a destroyed island since the third shinobi war" replies Naruto as he looks around and moves a piece of rubble.

"Hey Naruto where's the vault?" asks Rozu

"Underneath the library' says Naruto shortly as he points at the only standing building in the area as everyone starts walking to the library.

"Well if it isn't a group of Konoha-nins," says a voice from behind making the group turn around lazily.

"So you are the guys Naruto sensed as we arrived at Uzushiogakure no Sato," says Akiyo with a lazy drawl, as he looks at them with a hard look, seeing a long silver haired man with a katana, a bear of a man with brown hair and a black haired man with a metal arm.

"Oh so the blond gaki sensed us, hmm well guess we better get started then," says the silver-haired man as he disappears and appears above Naruto with his katana raised and struck down only to be blinded by a poof! Of smoke and missing Naruto who side stepped the slash.

"Ah so close but seems Akiyo's your opponent" says Naruto as he switches places with Akiyo who has a kunai out.

"Oh so I'm going to fight you then hmm, well then let's go!" says the silver-haired man as he dashes forward and attempts to cut Akiyo only to be blocked repeatedly by his Kunai.

"Damn stay still, damn it" says the silver-aired man as he repeatedly misses hitting Akiyo at all.

"Come on I fought you guys were better than this" says Akiyo as he blocks another slash "Hey sensei" gaining his sensei's attention he continues "Can you protect the library, while we take the three of these guys on".

"Yeah sure" says Tenzo as he jumps over to the library followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Now then let's get started," says Akiyo a he charges his kunai with fire chakra igniting it.

"Hahahaha, you think that's going to do much against me," says the silver-haired man as his sword gains a blue hue "How about we see what's stronger my water or your fire" and charges at Akiyo swinging hard enough to crack Akiyo's Kunai.

"Fuck" says Akiyo as he jumps back and lands on a large pool of water and throws his Kunai away, reaching to his right wrist he touches a seal on it releasing a poof! Of smoke that releases a sword from it "Ah damn it's good to have the sword back in my hands and since were on water I can use the sword style better"

"Ah well so you can use a sword, this just makes it more fun. My names Shi" says Shi as he puts his sword into a stance, followed by Akiyo who goes into his own stance.

"Why would I want to know the name of a dead man" says Akiyo as he dashes right with his sword in his left hand, slashing at Shi he drops his sword to his right hand and slashes at Shi, who went to block the first swing only to get hit by the second, cutting him across the chest deeply. "Form 5 offense: Samidare Early Summer Rain".

"What the hell was that?" asks Shi as he coughs up blood.

"It is an Uzumaki sword style that I use but Naruto doesn't or can't since he uses a Tanto and not a Katana, the style is called **Shigure Soen Ryu** Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow Style" explains Akiyo, when suddenly Shi turns to water 'Fuck water clone' he thought when a cut appears on his arm.

"Hahahaha. You can't find me," taunts Shi as his voice jumps everywhere.

"I see so you can uses genjutsu then well. Kai!" yells Akiyo freeing him from the genjutsu showing him that a water dragon was heading for him. Not having the time to dodge he moves his sword to reverse and spins around "Form 7 defense: Shibuki Ame (Splashing rain)" destroying the water dragon when it hit the defensive form.

"Well I be damned, you actually blocked that" says Shi as he quickly goes through hand-seals and ends one rat "Magen: hell viewing technique!" he says as he releases a genjutsu on Akiyo only for it to have no affect. "What surely you have a form of hell" he says exasperated sweating a little from using to high-level chakra techniques.

"Oh, I have a form of hell alright, I'm just not affected by genjutsu at the moment" explains Akiyo as his Sword gains a red hue with sparks of fire coming off the blade at random intervals.

"I see so you moving your chakra in a way that genjutsu won't affect yourself, smart" says Shi as he gets into his fighting stance and charges "Kenjutsu technique: electro spark! As his sword is charged with electricity and slashes against Akiyo's blade.

"Well I see a lightning sword won't work on you then" says Shi as he tries a horizontal swing but is blocked and is attacked by Akiyo's flaming sword and a clash of blades began.

**(Rozu VS ?)**

"So I get a fight a girl, well this is easy" says a giant of a man as he leers at Rozu.

"Phht, so I get a pervert great~" says Rozu as her arms go black and she disappears in a spark of lightning and reappears above the man and punches him "Thunder punch!" hitting hard in the head.

"Hahahaha, you think that would kill me girl," says the bear man "I am Kuma an elite for one of Orochimaru's top ninja's. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"This" says Rozu simply as she knees him in the face making step back a couple of steps.

"Argh, damn you girl" says Kuma with a bleeding nose with an angry look in his eyes.

"Out of the three of us, meaning myself, Naruto and Akiyo I'm the one with the most physical prowess" said Rozu as her body starts to spark with electricity "Raiton: Hard spark".

"Ah so you have a Raiton affinity, and a strong one at that" says Kuma as he gets into a fighting stance and disappears in a flicker then reappears above Rozu bringing his elbow down on her head, before she disappears and reappears on his side and kicks him in the ribs sending him into an already collapsed building, creating a big dust cloud.

"God! Your pretty powerful, little girl" says Kuma as he flickers away again and reappears 7 metres behind Rozu and flies through hand-seals fast and finishes on dog "Doton: earth dragon bomb!" a dragon of earth starts flying towards her.

Rozu thinking quickly she quickly flies through hand-seals and finishes on monkey "Raiton: Gian! A lightning bolt is sent at the earth dragon, destroying it and hitting Kuma with the excess lightning Stunning him enough for Rozu to get close to use her Ninjato and slash at his neck only for her weapon to get stuck half way through his neck. "Huh, that's strange" she says when Kuma turns to mud.

"Doton: earth rising cliff" mutters Kuma as the earth lifts Rozu off the ground and into the air.

"Fuck" mutters Rozu as she jumps off the rising cliff and plummets down to Kuma who still had his hands on the ground "Raiton: Hard spark! And lightning starts sparking around Rozu as she lands on the ground, making a small crater around where she landed, before disappearing in a spark, reappearing above Kuma she goes with a with a roundhouse kick to Kuma's head, which he dodges by ducking down and replying with a back kick to Rozu's stomach, which she reinforces with her Koton ability but still throws her back.

"Well girl I must say your pretty good for. A. Genin" says Kuma arrogantly a he dashes towards Rozu holding his hand back as he punches at Rozu.

"Sexist bastard!" yells Rozu as her fist starts the usual sparking, before her signature technique, "(Thunder punch)" their punches collide with each other sending both of them skidding.

"Damn girl your good but I'm afraid not good enough," says Kuma as Rozu falls to the ground and he walks over.

"W-what d-did –y-y-you do?" asks Rozu weakly with half-lidded eyes.

"Your not the first person I've met who can change there physiology to help win a battle, so I developed a fighting style which works against your type of Kekkai Genkai user" explains Kuma as he disappears in a Shunshin, leaving Rozu there fainted on the ground.

**(Akiyo VS Shi)**

If someone walked into this fight they would of seen two people clashing blades against each other, with one with a blazing fire sword and the other a glowing blue sword. Every tie they clashed steam was made as fire and water connected and extinguished each other.

"Ah, ah 'cough' 'cough'" is heard from an exhausted Akiyo as he raises his heavily cracked sword, with blood flowing slightly form a wound from his left shoulder to right hip, followed by Shi who is in a similar state body except the cut and sword "One more"

"Agreed," says Shi as they both dash at each other and their swords clash for a finally time before finally shatter into pieces, moving so there back to back with each other. Akiyo quickly rotates clock wise only for his face to hit Shi's elbow, knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was easier than expected," says Shi "I mean since your exhausted and I hit you in hit efface, plus tiredness equals! Knock out" says Shi before he to go's to the world of dreams as well.

**(Naruto VS Leader)**

"Well shall we begin?" says the Leader as Naruto nods and gets into a fighting stance, he also follows. By dashing towards the left then towards Naruto and aims a left haymaker to Naruto's face only for Naruto to duck and return with a reverse punch to the Leaders stomach, only to have no effect on the leader. "Ah did the little boy hurt his hand," he says in a condensing way as he chuckle.

"**Kit need some help?**" Asks Kyubi a she watches the match through his jailer's eyes.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, but only enough to not give me a cloak," says Naruto as he breathing slows down so he's prepared for the rush, which happened a little later. 'Now to activate my Sharingan' Naruto thought as his eyes show a spinning blue Sharingan, which shifts red because of the influx of Kyubi's chakra. "Zero cloak"

"Oh a Sharingan, well this is an interesting sight to see," says the Leader, as he looks interested that a blonde brat has the Sharingan.

"Yeah well let's get this over with," said Naruto as he slowly sways before disappearing in a flicker then appearing behind Leader and attacking with a reverse punch only to it air where the Leader was only to get an uppercut for his trouble, flying back Naruto quickly flips and lands on his hands and knees.

"Damn your good," said Naruto as he gets into a fighting stance before nearly getting his head knocked off by a clothesline to his neck. If Naruto didn't have the Sharingan then he would be with out a head.

"Fuck you nearly got me there" mutters Naruto as he makes the a shadow clone before the both of them goes through hand-seals before the real Naruto ends on Bird, and the clone ending on Rat they collaborate.

"Futon: Great breakthrough" says Naruto release a gust of wind towards Leader.

"Suiton: Water burst" says the Naruto clone as he releases a burst of water towards the Leader.

"Collaboration jutsu: wind aqua current cutter!" Yells both Naruto's the two techniques collide against Leader.

"Damn aren't we just awesome" says the clone of Naruto as he goes over to see the results of there labor, only to be cut in half and turned to smoke.

The smoke disappears to reveal the Leader with sealing marks over his skin. "Well I guess you gaki has quite the list of skills, Orochimaru will be pleased to hear that there is another person with the Sharingan, plus them being powerful will be a bonus" says the Leader as he disappears in a burst of pure speed and hits Naruto in the stomach like a freight train. Knocking him unconscious.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger**

**Before any of you say that Naruto's weak he was facing the leader of that group so what did you expect.**

**Also yes I gave him the Sharingan since in this fanfic the Namikaze's were the cousin of Uchiha, which means if you put the Uzumaki and the Namikaze together you get? **


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha's team fox

Chapter 10

Return and back up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu, summon**" talking

'_**Bijuu, summon**_' thinking

**Technique**

_Story Start!_

**After Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu lost there fights**

"So Leader when are we going to leave" asks Shi as they walk side by side towards the library.

"After we get the stuff out of the library, since Orochimaru-sama thinks that the Uzumaki clan might have secrets to immortality" says Leader as they arrive at the library to see three people there.

"Oh shit, its Tsunade and the three genin's we just beat sensei," says Shi as they all stare at each other.

"What did you do to my students," says Tenzo angrily as he thinks about what they might of done to them.

"Oh nothing much except beat the living shit out of them," says the leader as he walks passed the three Konoha-nin's and towards the door leading into the library only to walk in to an invisible wall "What why can't get in" he says as he continues to pound on the door

"Maybe because only an Uzumaki can walk in, baka" Tsunade says muttering the last part as she flex's her fists ready to fight if needed.

"Is that so well then this was a waste of time?" mutters the leader as he walks back to his group.

"We'll probably meet each other someday until then make sure your three genin increase there strength so we can meet again on the battle field" says the leader as he walks off with Shi and Kuma following.

"Wait! Who are you?" asks Tenzo.

"My names Kishi (Knight)" replies Kishi as he continues to walk off before disappearing in a Shunshin, followed by Shi and Kuma.

"Damn it, Tsunade-sama please help my students," pleads Tenzo.

"Sure I'll do the best I can," says Tsunade as she bites her finger and goes through hand-seals fast "(Kushiyose no Jutsu)" and summons three slugs.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" chorus's the three slugs.

"Hello there, I need you three to find three genin and heal them please, I'll supply the chakra so don't worry, about how much you use" says Tsunade

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" reply the slugs as they slug away to help the three genin.

**Couple of hours later**

"Ah my head" says Akiyo as he wakes up with a migraine from hell.

"Well that would happen if you lose a lot of blood" replies Tsunade as Akiyo looks to the side to see the library door.

"So how long have I been asleep?" asks Akiyo curiously as he sits up slowly.

"Good you know not to move too fast, or you'll put your self back you sleep," says Tsunade in a doctor like voice "And to answer your question couple of hours more than were apparently allowed since the boats arriving in a three hours".

"Ok then let's get this over with, ah and how are Rozu and Naruto?" asks Akiyo.

"They're awake and have been waiting for you," replies Tsunade.

"Thanks Tsunade-san" says Akiyo as he walks slowly to the door and smears his blood on it flying through hand-seals and ending on Ram he places his right hand over the bloody smear. Only to be repelled by the barrier.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Akiyo as he gets up form being flung.

"The barrier stops people from entering," says Naruto as he picks up Akiyo and puts his arm around his shoulder to support, "even Uzumaki".

"But that shouldn't happen" says a shocked Akiyo.

"Well it is and from what I can gather from looking at the formation it's a pentagon seal," explains Naruto "Also it needs the blood of three Uzumaki to open it".

"Then can't you use my blood" says Tsunade.

"No your blood doesn't have much Uzumaki gene in it anymore since you 1/4 Uzumaki it won't work" says Naruto

"Ah fine take me to the Barrier I'll break it down" says Akiyo as his eyes gain a small spiral pattern. With Naruto taking Akiyo to the barrier Akiyo started to analyse the barrier after a few minutes he got what he wanted. "Ok I've found the weakness of the pentagon barrier" shocking everyone that he could find a weakness.

"So where is it?" asks Naruto "We only have less then three hours left until the boat arrives"

"It's under ground and we also need two Uzumaki up here to do the top part" explains Akiyo.

"Wait wouldn't you need an Uzumaki underground" speaks up Tenzo for the first time.

"No that's the weakness of it, you don't need a Uzumaki underground" says Akiyo.

"Question" says Shizune raising her hand in the air, getting a nod form Akiyo she continues. "Hey can you tell all this just from looking at the barrier".

"Oh that's easy my Fuingan (Seal eye) allows me to break down and understand all seals just from looking at them," explains Akiyo "That's why I could make the jutsu thermal eyes technique since I have a dojutsu".

"Now let's get started!" and everyone got to work, after half an hour they had the door open.

"Ok let's go through this stuff for a bit and then we can seal it all," says Naruto as he walks off towards a wall to rifle through the scrolls. After a few minutes Akiyo found something.

"Hey Naruto i've found a clan list" says Akiyo as he puts blood on the seal to open it.

"Seriously, cool" says Naruto as he rushes to see the clans that Uzu no kuni had.

"So what type of clans do Uzu no kuni have?" asks Naruto curiously.

"Well there's…" says Akiyo

**Couple of days later**

"So now this is where we split up I guess," says Naruto as they are at a crossroad.

"Yeah that's right gaki," says Tsunade.

'Tsunade-sama will you not come back to the village" asks Tenzo.

"No I won't come back but I will not fight against the leaf," says Tsunade as she walks off followed by Shizune and Ton-ton.

"Come on team you guy got what you wanted right?" asks Tenzo looking at his students.

"Hai, sensei, we got what we wanted" says Naruto as he looks at the scroll he was carrying.

"Good now let's get back to the village" says Tenzo jumping into the tree's followed closely by Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu.

**Couple of Hours later **

"Hey sensei I sense an incoming person approaching," warns Naruto sensing a presence incoming.

"Ok everyone ready," orders Tenzo looking back he gets nods from his three students, when a small moving animal comes through the foliage.

"Pakkun" says Tenzo surprised to see Kakashi primary dog summon.

"Tenzo-san" says the dog Pakkun "Kakashi sent me back to Konoha for support but I sensed you near by and went to you instead"

"All right we'll go support Kakashi-sempai's team," says Tenzo.

"Good I'll go tell the Hokage that you four will be assisting Kakashi's team," says Pakkun as he starts running off towards Konoha, before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh Pakkun-san can you asks the Hokage for Yamamoto" asks Naruto

"Why?" replies Pakkun.

"You see while we were at Uzu no kuni, we ran into a team of Oto-nin and Akiyo's blade broke so he needs a new one also Rozu sword should be fixed by now," answers Naruto

"Sword?" says Pakkun looking at Rozu seeing her carrying a Ninjato across her back. Naruto seeing where he was looking replied.

"The Ninjato isn't hers its her replacement until her actual sword was fixed" says Naruto.

"Oh, sure I'll ask but I'm not running all the way back," says Pakkun.

"That's ok we'll just have Kakashi-taicho summon you, ok?" asks Rozu with a smile.

"Sure that's alright, I should be in Konoha in a couple of hours anyway so, have Kakashi summon me later"

"Got it," answers Rozu and Pakkun continues to go towards Konoha with team 11 going towards Nami.

"So sensei" says Naruto "What's Nami no kuni?"

"Well from reports in ANBU before I left said that Nami no kuni was having some poverty," answers Tenzo.

"But I didn't think we had a treaty with Nami?" asks Rozu.

"We don't, but there a potential ally," explains Tenzo getting understanding nods from Akiyo and Naruto of what he means.

"Now that, that's done let's speed up, ok" says Tenzo.

"Hai" the three chorus as the four speed up.

**(Time skip couple of hours later)**

"Thank you boatman-san" says Naruto as they get off the boat.

"It's alright, before you four arrived I dropped off Tazuna and the Konoha ninja's" says the boatman.

"Good then that means were close" says Tenzo as eh jumps up to a branch "let's go team" and jumps off.

"Hai" choruses Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu as they jump after him.

"Naruto can you sense Kakashi-sempai's team?" asks Tenzo.

"Yeah and from what I can tell there in a battle with a ninja with the same amount of chakra as Kakashi-taicho.

"Alright then let's speed up" says Tenzo as the four of them add chakra to there jumps.

After ten minutes of hopping later they were at the sight of Kakashi in a **Suiton: Suiro no jutsu (water prison technique)**, by Zabuza Momochi

"Hey Sempai want some help?" asks Tenzo as they land on the ground near Team 7.

"Yeah Tenzo, just get me out of this and I'll handle the rest" replies Kakashi, annoyed that he got caught in this jutsu.

"You heard him team" says Tenzo as he jumps back to help protect Tazuna incase Zabuza tries anything.

"Hai" they chorus in reply.

"Rozu help guard Tazuna" orders Naruto.

"But I can still help" says Rozu annoyed.

"Yes you can but your low on chakra, and don't even ask," says Naruto stopping her from replying.

"Fine" mutters Rozu grumpily jumping back.

"Let's go Akiyo," says Naruto as he rushes forward towards Zabuza and Rozu.

"Yeah, hey Sai hand me you Tanto, ok" says Akiyo.

"Hai sempai" says Sai as he throws his Tanto at Akiyo, who catches it and follows Naruto.

"Hey Sai why did you just call Akiyo sempai?" asks Sakura.

"Because he's my sempai" answers Sai monotonely.

"Uh" replies Sakura not knowing where to continue.

"Hey Naruto, how about firestorm combination" suggests Akiyo.

"We might his Kakashi-taicho" replies Naruto.

"He's surrounded by water so he's perfectly safe" says Akiyo shrugging his shoulders he goes through hand seals, ending on Tora. "**Katon: Fire stream!**"" he yells releasing a stream of fire which is quickly added to by Naruto's great breakthrough.

"**Combination technique: fire storm!**" yells Naruto and Akiyo as there jutsu nears Zabuza he jumps out of the way releasing Kakashi who reacts quickly by shunshining towards Zabuza intent on finishing it.

"Well were done," says Naruto as he and Akiyo jump towards everyone, with Akiyo handing back Sai's Tanto to him.

"Seems I didn't need it after all," says Akiyo as Sai puts it in his sheathe.

"That's ok sempai," replies Sai as they watch Kakashi beat up Zabuza.

After a bit of fighting later a Kiri hunter-nin hits Zabuza with a couple of senbon to the neck, 'killing' him and leaves with the body.

"Ah I think I used too much chakra in that fight" says Kakashi as he collapses.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shout Sakura as she rushes towards her sensei with Sai and Sasuke following.

"He's fine it's just chakra exhaustion," says Rozu as she does a diagnosis on Kakashi.

'Sigh,' "That's good then," says Sakura.

Come on let's get to his place" says Rozu pointing at Tazuna getting a nod from him.

"Yeah my house is close," says Tazuna as they start to trek towards his house.

**While later Tazuna's house**

"Father! Your back" says Tsunami as she hugs her father tightly.

"Yes I'm with two teams from Konoha," says Tazuna as the group walk into the house.

"Hey sensei?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah I know Zabuza isn't dead right," replies Tenzo shocking Sasuke and Sakura but not surprising Sai at all knowing what Naruto can do.

"Yeah that's right, he was in a death state but his chakra network was still working normal," says Naruto.

"Hmm, ok here's the plan it will take at least a week for Zabuza to fully heal. So until then I'll take over Team 7's training" says Tenzo looking at Team 7, and then turns to Rozu. "Rozu how much can you heal Kakashi-sempai?"

"Hmm with my current amount of chakra, half" replies Rozu.

"Ok heal him enough so he's awake. Oh what are his injuries anyway?" asks Tenzo.

"Mainly chakra exhaustion" answers Rozu honestly "Which Naruto can fix anyway, otherwise not much but I can heal him half since we chakra jumped and water walked most of the way here so. Oi Naruto" gaining his attention.

"Yeah Rozu" answers Naruto.

"Boost me" Rozu says simply.

"You do know that you'll be unconscious, after with, right," says Naruto worried slightly.

"Yeah but Kakashi-san is better than me and more experienced also the after effects aren't permanent" says Rozu.

"Ah, fine," says Naruto as he walks over and grabs Rozu's hands with his own, after a bit they started to glow a slight orange.

"Ah, damn I'll never get use to that" says Rozu as she shakes her hands slightly, before putting her hands on Kakashi's chest. After she did that, her hands started to glow orange.

**1/2 HOUR LATER**

"Well that took longer than expected," says a tired Rozu as she wipes the sweat off her brow before collapsing.

"Rozu!" shouts Tenzo as he catches Rozu before then turns to Naruto and Akiyo "Don't you to care",

"Don't miss understand Tenzo-sensei" says Naruto as he starts to release KI towards Tenzo "I care but because I know she's going to be fine after some rest there's no need to worry".

"Yeah but" says Tenzo as he looks down at Rozu.

"No buts about, she'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've given her some chakra," says Naruto as leans against the wall.

"Wait if you were able to give chakra to Rozu then why didn't you give some to Kakashi-sensei?" asks Sakura dumbly.

"Well look at Rozu, she's completely exhausted" explains Naruto as they look at Rozu. "If I gave some to Kakashi while he's exhausted already. It'll kill him when it runs out"

"Oh" says Sakura intelligently.

**Chapter end.**


	11. AN

I have poll up on my Author page and am wondering what elemental Kekkei Genkai would you want for Naruto if i was to write a New one. Since i don't really have any enthusiasm for KTG.


	12. AN 2

I am mightily confused at the moment with what i want to do. Do i want to make another Naruto FF, a Naruto X bleach FF, Fairy tail FF or maybe something else.


End file.
